


Eternal Instant of Darkness

by Idubaren



Category: PMD - Fandom, Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Multi, PMD, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Romance, Story, Story series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idubaren/pseuds/Idubaren
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky based Fanfic. You might find some surprises inside. There are changes to the original stories in this one that i think you'll probably like... given the chance of course. Welcome and I hope you enjoy. Includes 7th gen. Warning! May contain a bit of M rated content.





	1. Cahpter I: At the ocean's mercy

**Hey there people! I’m Iduabren and this is my first time uploading on this site. I hope you like this story**

 

**Honestly, I don't know. I just know that I started a new game of PMD: Explorers of the Sky and I just couldn't hold myself back! The memories after years without playing the game! The musics, most of all the damn musics! Ooooooooh! I was smiling like an idiot hehe. And well I decided I couldn't wait to come up with a fanfic bassed on the game... However! I have changes planned for this, and I hope you like them!**

 

**Wellp. One more thing, I just ask you to be patient since I'm not the best at writing in English and I might skip some mistakes as I read this before putting it up. But enough of my ramblings about how terrible I am.**

 

**Here’s the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 

**Oh wait! One more thing! Have YouTube ready! This isn’t only about reading -smirk-**

 

**Now, enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter I**

**At the ocean’s mercy**

 

 

_He had to move. He had to do it right then and there. He was settled and determined to do it. He just needed to concentrate and activate the gem. The forest he was in, was like a blur to his eyes as he ran through it, looking for the place he’d been told to go to. The grey trees and leaves looking like statues in front of him. Or they would be if he wasn’t running._

 

_He kept at it. After a little while, he finally reached the place. Now he just had to concentrate, activate the gem and-_

 

_“Why?” A voice suddenly echoed around him. “Why did you do it?” It asked. “Don’t you trust me?”_

 

_He recognized the voice. It was the voice of a good old friend. “No… Please not again!” He said out loud. The echoes of the voices continued and only more voices started sounding. Making it a cacophony of echoes that only disturbed his ears. “Please… Just… Shut up…” He begged, covering his ears, trying to block off the noise, but it only grew more and more, no matter what he did. “Shut up!” He called again. “ **SHUT THE HELL UP!** ” He roared._

 

* * *

 

He’d been there for a few months now. Exploring and investigating about something he was looking for. This investigation had been unsuccessful whatsoever. It was time to go to another country to investigate. It didn’t matter which one, he just had to keep looking. The problem was that he was running out of time. The more he spent with no clues or hints, the more pressure he felt. He was a Riolu with green eyes, thinner than the average, with silver fur collar and pretty average for the rest of his fur coloring; he also had sharper shaped bones on the back of his paws and always had a black martial arts belt tied around his waist.

 

He needed to find a way to reach another region. The problem was that he had no money at all. All his research had been done studying at that city’s library, as well as in other cities, and going out to explore the different territories of the region, and it wasn’t like one would find money lying around on the floor waiting for the first that comes by to pick it up. He needed to find someone that would be willing to strike a deal or something. He came out of the old building he’d been using as his base and went towards the port. There he found some ships and asked if they could take him for a ride in exchange of work. All of them denied him, either telling him that they weren’t interested on having children working, and he wasn’t able to convince any of them; or on the other side they say they didn’t travel between regions.

 

The Riolu didn’t understand those that said no because of him being a kid, yet he kept on looking. The whole day passed and he hadn’t got any luck on getting a ship to take him. Seeing as he wouldn’t find anyone there, the Riolu started looking on other places. He went into bars at the port and out of that place, around the city. He didn’t find anything.

 

In the end he went back to the building, sighing. Deciding to call it a day, the Riolu laid down on the floor after setting up a nice campfire that he had there from the last night, having something to keep warm while he slept.

 

He woke up a little while later, the sound of steps into the building woke him up with a start. His senses instantly sharp as he stood up. The Riolu walked out of the room he was in. He looked around, ears raised and eyes focused for a moment, but he couldn’t see anything. He concentrated for an instant, then his eyes filled with energy, his green pupils turning to a glowing silver color as the energy of his aura filled his vision, allowing him to see his surroundings in a short distance, since he was still using his eyes just in case.

 

Riolu walked down the hallway of the building. He didn’t see anything and using this ability this way was starting to strain his eyes, so he opted to close them, increasing the range of his aura sight as well. After inspecting the only floor of the building that was accessible and not finding anything nor anyone around he decided to go back to sleep.

 

However, when he came back to his spot, he got into a fighting stance, as he saw someone crouching by the fire he’d made up and warming up. “It’s so kind of such a young Pokémon like you to share his fire with a fellow homeless.” The intruder spoke, with a recognizable female voice, as she kept her paws close to the fire. For some reason she was covered in clothes, which made it harder to recognize her species.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice sounding slightly raspy, but he didn’t let it get to him. “And I haven’t invited you here.” He said.

 

“Oh. But of course you have not.” She said, only now did he notice that her voice sounded elderly as well. “But you wouldn’t kick out an old Lady such as myself, right pup? I present no threat to you nor do I intend to steal anything you might have.” She said, making him feel stupid for keeping ready to fight and he blushed, relaxing.

 

“Sorry, ma’am.” He apologized.

 

She chuckled lightly. “My. My. So mannered and respectful.” She said, and he blushed more. “Here. As you shared your fire with me, I shall share my water with you.” She said, lending him a waterskin. He was about to refuse it when she smiled. “Don’t be shy, boy. We should help each other in such dire situations, and right now, you need the water more than I, take it.” She said.

 

He shut his mouth at those last words from the old lady and took the offered water, taking a few sips of it. It was fresh, and the liquid trickled down his throat, making him just crave for more as he became aware of how thirsty he was. He had been all day to and fro through the city without being able to take a sip of water anywhere. By the time he realized it, he had emptied the waterskin, “Oh, my! You sure were in need of it, pup.” She chuckled again, sounding amused but not offended, even then he apologized again, ashamed of what he’d done, and went to give back the borrowed recipient. “Keep it.” She said, and he could see as mile under the cloth that covered her head thanks to the light of the fire, her golden eyes shone with kindness and tenderness, he couldn’t deny her request and kept it. “I hope you don’t mind that we share this fire tonight.” She asked. He didn’t say anything but nodded and saw as the other Pokémon laid down. He sat by the fire and put some more sticks into the fire to keep it raging.

 

At some point, he must have fallen asleep, as he woke up by morning, the fire turned into ashes that were still warm, which meant that the fire had died off not that long ago. He found himself laying down and he stood up. He was surprised when the old Pokémon wasn’t there anymore. At first he thought he had dreamed it all, until he saw the very same waterskin that the old lady had given him last night, only it was filled up again with fresh water. ‘ _Hmm? What the…_ ’ He thought as he shook the recipient and heard the water. ‘ _She might had refilled it but… why didn’t she take it back?_ ’ He wondered as he stood with it in hand, after looking at it for a moment he decided to take it with him, hanging it from his shoulder.

 

The Riolu had another long day ahead, again looking for someone to take him to another region. He decided that he didn’t have time to dwell into last night’s visitor. He spent the whole morning looking, but without success again by midday. To get something to eat, he did some favors to the merchant Pokémon of the marketplace as well. It was when he came back from one of the favors he’d made that a Garchomp shopkeeper asked him. “So. I’ve heard that you are trying to hire a ship to get to another region, offering yourself to work as payment?” The dragon type asked, a male, as he stocked up a bag full of apples and some berries. Riolu looked at him for a moment, surprised.

 

“Yeah. Why?” He asked the dragon.

 

“Well. I’m just saying. They think kids are too inexperienced and weak to do any of the hard work that a ship needs to be done.”

 

“I can adapt to anything I have to do and I’m strong enough.”

 

“Well. If you are so sure of yourself then you should go see Matthew The Crimson.”

 

Riolu looked at him for a moment, confused. “Sorry. I’m not from here. Who is this Matthew guy?” Riolu asked.

 

“Captain Matthew The Crimson Gallade. He’s the captain of The Windshear, a cargo ship that navigates between the continents, transporting things between the regions and one of the bests at it. He also sometimes takes Pokémon as well, or so the rumors say. He might listen to your offer. I’ve also heard he has a kid working for him.”

 

“Thank you, mister.”

 

“Don’t thank me kid. In fact I should thank you for your help today. Here’s what you asked for.”

 

And with that, Riolu got a bag full of food, that he immediately started to sate his hunger on. “Oh! One more question: Where can I find him?” He asked before getting too far away.

 

“Matt? He seems to frequent the Shimmering Jar, a bar at the port, when he’s not near his ship checking on the cargo for his next trip. You’ll recognize him when you see him.” And with that, Riolu was off, back to the city’s decks.

 

* * *

 

Riolu came out of the bar. ‘ _I’ve gotta have the worst luck in this damn world!_ ’ He thought as he had found first the Cargo Ship that the Pokémon he was looking for was the boss of, but the Gallade wasn’t there, nor anybody for that matter to ask. Then he found the bar that that Garchomp had told him, and asking around they told him that he wasn’t there nor had they seen him in the whole day. ‘ _It’s best to go back to the ship and wait there, after all he works with it right? And it looked like it’s ready to depart._ ’ He thought as he walked the way back to The Windshear.

 

The ship didn’t look bad. It was a medium sized ship with only crewmembers on it, made out of oak wood and thoroughly reinforced. It had eight cannons, four on each side, to protect itself from the attack of pirates before they could approach the boat, the ship had two masts with two sails each, which were a clean white, yet they had some patches. The name of the ship was proudly written at the side of the prow, over the captain’s room’s windows at the poop and also at the side of the said room’s door, carved on a piece of wood. The figurehead was just the head of a falcon with sharp eyes looking forwards. The Riolu decided to wait out of the ship. Not wanting to give the impression that he was trying to steal anything, and so he sat down and waited.

 

Someone approached after a while, it was a Garbodor. Riolu stood up upon seeing that the Pokémon was approaching the ship, but when the other stopped and didn’t say anything he found it strange if it was part of this ship’s crew. “Heh. I see that Gallade got a guardian for his boat. But just a simple kid? Does he really think you can protect this ship from thieves?” Her voice was clearly female.

 

**{[The Battle - Dark Cloud 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHd-_lZvLBs) }**

 

Hearing this, Riolu looked at her with a more firm gaze. “Whatever you’d want. I won’t let you get anything from this ship.” He said as he got into a stance, legs spread, one hand raised up and the other extended forwards as he waited for her.

 

She only laughed. “Come on! don’t make me laugh, kid!” She said.

 

“You already did.”

 

“Ok. That’s it! I’ll show you not to respond to your elders.” Her amusement was gone, turned into anger as she growled and took air, spitting a lot of rubbish balls at him.

 

Riolu dodged them with a speed unnatural for his age and then shots forwards with even more speed, the Garbodor was taken by surprise as she got a solid kick to her body that made her stumble backwards a bit. Riolu just kept with another attack, a quick uppercut to her face, making her go straight again and took her down, backing away as she got back up, an infuriated look on her face.

 

“You’ll pay for that you pipsqueak!” She roared as she breathed again, this time a thick, purple fog surrounded her and hid her in a cloud of poisonous gas.

 

Riolu immediately closed his eyes and activated his aura sight to see her, while keeping distances with the cloud. As long as she was in there he wouldn’t be able to do much. However, all of a sudden he felt someone grab him and pick him up as whomever it was held him tightly and with a lot of strength. The Riolu struggled against the hold but he was unable to break free. “Let go!” He barked, trying to headbut whomever was holding him, but failing.

 

“You really think that’s gonna work?” The Garbodor asked. “You might want to hold your breath as much as you can… either way you’ll die at any moment so.” She said, her tone now confident and cocky as she teased him while walking into the purple cloud. The Garbodor had somehow tricked him with a substitute. That had been what he had seen within the purple mist, and it was what distracted him for her to get him.

 

Riolu filled his lungs with air before she took him into that lethal trap, and then tried to hold it as he kept trying to break free. Whenever the poisonous cloud was about to dissipate, she would just recreate it with another Poison Gas. Riolu started to need air after a few minutes, struggling even harder to break free, but she always managed to tighten her grip around him and keep him trapped. “Oh. It would be so good to breath, right now, wouldn’t it?” She said, teasing him. “Your lungs are burning for air. Just a little breath and then you can keep thrashing and struggling.” She said, starting to feel his fighting grow weak. “Come on. Just a little breath so you can keep going.” She kept on, even breathing soundly.

 

His mind was starting to go numb and the impulse to breathe was overwhelming. He just couldn’t hold it anymore and breathed in the cloud of poison. The venom intoxicated him in mere seconds and it made her laugh. However, this was her downfall. As she laughed her hold loosened, and he took the opportunity to pull himself free from her arms and quickly kicked her before running out of the cloud of gas. However, it was too late, he could feel it running through his system, slowly sapping away his life as he was on his paws and knees, coughing slightly and panting, but he still could fight.

 

Garbodor also came out of the cloud, her enraged expression back and she attacked, aiming at him with her arm and shooting three yellow balls of liquid. The Acid Spray nailing him dead on as he wasn’t able to react in time, and burning his fur and skin, making him growl in pain. But he stood up, even with it and went back to the fight. This time, he launched himself at her, even faster than last time, hitting her with a series of kicks and punches, like some martial artist master, almost sending her flying back, then he ran with the same extreme speed behind her, as to avoid her getting near the ship and summoned a silvery sphere of energy that he threw at her, the ball exploded on contact and this sent her flying past a group of Pokémon that were watching the fight unfold and stepped aside to avoid her as she flew, ending defeated and unconscious after smashing against a wall.

 

**{ Music stops }**

 

Riolu was panting. Actually the fight had been nothing for him, but moving so much and so fast had made his blood run, and so did the poison, draining him even more. He tried to get to his backpack, having seen some pecha berries in it, but he couldn’t, falling down on the floor, victim of the venom, he tried to reach for the bag but the intoxication was now too strong, and ended making him lose consciousness. Before he lost it completely he saw someone running to his back and looking inside, but by the time this someone came with the Pecha berry he needed, he was already out of it.

 

* * *

 

He woke up with a jump, gasping for air. After a moment if recovery he looked at his paws, he could feel them, so he wasn’t dreaming. ‘ _I thought I was dead._ ’ He thought as he then looked around, seeing that he was in a room with a lot of hanging hammocks. He was laying on the floor, on top of a pile of furs and covered with one of them. His bag of berries and his waterskin where near. Feeling hungry and thirsty he reached for them and started eating. ‘ _Fill stomach first. Questions later._ ’ He said to himself as he ate a few apples.

 

“I see ya finally decided to wake up.” A voice said.

 

Riolu immediately looked at the source, finding himself looking at a scarred Gallade of white and red body and green chest plate. The Pokémon approached. “You’ve been in luck, kiddo. Hadn’t you been carrying such treasures as Pecha berries you’d most likely be bait for the sharks by now.” He said as he sat down on a wooden box.

 

Riolu stood looking at him for a moment, forgetting about the big apple he had in his paw. “Are you… Captain Matthew The Crimson Gallade?” He asked.

 

“That I, boy. I see I’m famous even away from the seas!” He said, suddenly proud, which made the blue jackal laugh a bit.

 

“Nah, I just heard about you from a Garchomp at the marketplace.”

 

“Aaargh! There goes ma’ joy sinking towards the depth.”

 

“By the way. Thank you for the help with the poison.”

 

“Ah! That was nothin’, kiddo. Ya made sure that thrash bag couldn’t step foot on ma’ girl. Helpin’ you was the least I could do.”

 

“Sorry. Your girl?” The Riolu looked confused, which made the Gallade laugh a bit.

 

“Yap. This ship. She ma’ deary loved girl.”

 

The Riolu didn’t say anything after that, not understanding very much why the fellow fighting type said that. “I… I need a favor, Captain.” He said all of a sudden.

 

“Ask away, boy. Ya deserf anythin’ ya want.”

 

“I need to get to another Country.” Riolu said.

 

“Yer askin’ me to take ya to other waters? Yer welcome aboard, kiddo. But what can ya do in turn?”

 

“I can work. I swear I’m strong and learn fast.”

 

“Yer strong, that true. The boys and I watched ya fightin’. Ok. I trustin’ ya in this, kid. We’ll take ya to other Region, ya’ll work as a crew mate durin’ the trip. But, now ya must keep restin’ so stay down and get some mor’ sleep if ya can. By the way what yer name, boy?”

 

“I’m Azay Riolu, Captain.”

 

“Ok, Azay. I Matthew Gallade. As known as The Crimson, and captain of The Winshear. Ya’ll meet the rest of the boys when yer able to stand and get to work. For now rest.”

 

With that, the captain left the Riolu alone. The blue jackal lied back down and let himself slip off back to sleep as he heard the captain shouting orders to his crew to set sail already. It wasn’t long before they did.

 

* * *

 

 

A thud woke him up from his sleep. It came with a lot of pain to his face as well. He opened his green eyes to find himself face first on the floor. Letting out a groan, the Riolu stood up, fixing his belt a bit as soon as he was back on his feet. “Yo! Kiddo! Get yer ass movin’ and get onto the deck!” A Feraligatr, not any different from any average one, big blue reptile with red crests all over its back and strong looking, called to him as Azay turned to look at what was his bedding, seeing the water type holding the hammock so he would fall off of it. At least he was glad he was sleeping on one of the lowers, so it was closer to the floor.

 

He was still half asleep as the Feraligatr left the room, but his senses recovered quickly, allowing him to feel the movement of the ship, and hear the rain outside. “Hm?” He let out, then headed to the hatch leading to the deck, the rain’s water immediately hit his face as soon as he was under the grate. He went out, to be met by the blowing wind and the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

 

“Oi oi! See who’s up and movin’!” A new voice said, coming from a Shinx that was sitting by the grate. “I say looks like good old Johnny wants some company. Do your chores, Azay. We have this boy to keep floating.” The electric type said with a smile of excitement and patting the deck’s floor with a paw, probably referring that they had to keep the ship navigating through the storm.

 

In the few days he had been aboard, Azay had gotten to know a bit more of a few of the crew members, basically having to work with them. The thirty year old Feraligatr was Andy and was the counter master and helmsman of the ship, and also one of the carpenters that repaired it. And the Shinx was Lex, he was just fifteen but had spent ten years living and working at that ship; he also was the mirror of the average on his species, black and blue fur, four tipped yellow star shaped tail tip, yellow paw-brands-like pattern around the front wrists and black claws.

 

Even with the Shinx being that young, Azay hadn’t questioned anything. Everyone does what they want with their lives. And at that moment, they had to keep theirs so he immediately got ready to do his part of the job. The captain had decided that they’ll navigate through the storm since they were falling back on schedule and they couldn’t afford any more holdups.

 

It wasn’t long before the ship was under the storm. Everyone doing their jobs nicely. Azay was making sure all the cargo was secured and also helping out with what he was asked. Andy was at the helm, trying to avoid the ship going around out of control. Lex, along with some other members of the crew, was making sure the sails were secured and worked properly. Even Azay was helping out on that.

 

The storm wasn’t that strong at first. However, as they navigated further under the black clouds, the thunders started to fall and the winds picked up. The tides came bigger and started to bend the ship. Andy had to direct the ship towards them and call everyone to hold onto something when a big wave almost broke on them. The weather was a chaos. Captain Matthew kept calm on this situation, inspecting everything and ordering when to unfurl or strike the sails to catch the wind and keep the ship moving. It was tiring but the crew managed it. Until a thunder fell on one of the masts, hitting one of the crewmembers, who fell headfirst down to the deck, the Machoke staying still on the wooden floor. “No time for mournin’ now, boys! We hav’ ta get outta here!” The Captain called after seeing this and that his boys stood still in place.

 

The sails were unfurled and secured then, the winds moving the ship once more while Andy kept it going as much in a straight line as he could. On the mast, Azay and Lex were holding together onto the wood posts, unable to move after the job because the ship started to move harshly because of the wind. It wasn’t a good idea to try and run away from the storm when they were already so far inside. And this was proved when a wave hit them then and Andy couldn’t turn the ship in time towards it. The ship was bent to the side, almost flipped over but it went back upright.

 

“Fuck!” Azay heard all of a sudden Lex’s voice, which made the blue jackal look at him. The Shinx was dangling from the post, trying to get back on it but having troubles with the wet wood and the winds making the sail move harshly. The Riolu immediately forgot his own grip and jumped to hold the electric cat with both paws while using his legs to hold himself on the mast, until he managed to pull the other male up and the quadruped held tightly onto the post.

 

“Are… Are you okay!?” The Riolu asked. The Shinx nodded and tightened his grip before another strong wind could send him overboard. However, Azay wasn’t able to hug the post in time and was almost thrown down towards the seas when the ship ended again almost on its side because of it, Andy was trying to stabilize the ship while the rest of the crew were striking the sails again to help on that.

 

The Riolu was tired, and the grip he managed to get was slack so he started to lose it. Lex quickly held onto the one that had saved his life with his own paws. “Come on, mate. Don’t let go now!” he called as the ship slowly went back to position as the sails were folded. Some of the crew, mostly bipedal Pokemon, went down to the lower decks to row the ship forwards. However, another wave came crashing on them, bending the ship to the other side. Azay lost his grip there and held as hard as he could onto the Shinx’s paws. “No! Don’t let go!” Lex yelled as he tried to take the Riolu back up as the ship once more went back to normal. The thunder kept on falling and rumbling. One thunder struck the ship again, breaking the front mast and setting on fire the point where it struck and the wood broke.

 

The front sails fell to the seas, as well as the crew that were hanging on that mast. Some managing to swim back to the ship and climb up, but most getting tangled with the ropes and the sails and drowning not long after. Or others, like an infernape, who saw death the moment it saw itself falling into the water, as their fire was extinguished as they submerged. It was a discouraging moment for everyone, but Lex kept up, sucking it up and trying to help the Riolu up. “Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!” But he was losing his own grip.

 

In the end they both fell down, but instead of falling into the seas, Azay could hold onto the railing of the ship with one paw and onto Lex’s tail with the other, keeping them both out of the water for now. Captain Matt immediately went for them, but even if he moved fast through the to and fro movements of the ship, it gave him trouble. “N-n-no! I can’t… hold on…!” Azay muttered as he tightened his grip to keep his hold on the railing. Before they fell, tho, the psychic and fighting type reached them and held onto the Riolu’s arm. But nature hadn’t said her last word. Two more thunders fell over them, and then a massive wave hit the ship, making it shake as Andy rode the wave to save the ship. The Gallade’s hold on them slipped and the two young Pokemon fell to the dark waters, just in time to see how one massive thunder fell down on the ship.

 

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” They cried while the fell.

 

The two youngsters were lost. And his ship was on fire, the thunder leaving a huge scorched dent on the deck where it had hit. Gallade had lost a lot that night. All because he thought they could cross the storm. The last thunder lit up more fire on the deck. That fire lasted long enough to ignite the powder by the cannons. And, just mere seconds afterwards. The ship exploded, got tore in two and sank down into the depths of the seas.

 

In the water, Azay managed to get him and Lex over one of the fallen masts, not that far behind the ship, and both of them had seen what had happened. Lex roared out with all his voice… His entire life lost in hours. Azay on the other side, didn’t say anything and didn’t even shed a tear.

 

The Riolu went to the Shinx after letting him a few moments. “Lex. We have to move.” He said. The Shinx looked at him, the blue jackal couldn’t tell if his eyes were wet because of the rain or another thing, but they had to move and reach the shore. Lex nodded and both got to work, Azay tying a rope to the Shinx’s body and doing the same with himself, so they could pull the other up in case they fell to the water.

 

The waves didn’t hit as hard the fallen mast as they did the ship, thought when they reached vertical positions it was very hard to keep balanced, those were the moments they both hugged the wood in order to not fall off. The storm was taking its toll on them. The battle against nature was tiring them as they kept trying to move towards the closest shore. The lightnings were their only source of light, and thanks to Lex they weren’t that dangerous, thanks to them, Azay could see a shore near, and both Pokémon headed in that direction, panting after hours of fighting the storm, which kept on raging above them, and enduring it on the remains of the ship was very hard. However, they managed to reach their destination, though it was for the will of the seas.

 

The currents helped them approach a beach, and one big wave carried them over the sand. The mast was torn into pieces as it collided with the sand, freeing the rope that tied them to it and to each other. Azay fell on top of a rock, getting the air knocked out of him as he landed on his belly, while Lex ended half covered in sand and with the remains of a sail covering him, except his paws. Both Pokemon were defeated after all the effort they’ve made, and the adrenaline running through their bodies was wearing out and so, the both of them succumbed to slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

**Me: Well. That’s all for this chapter, folks. I ho-**

 

**???: MA’ SHIIIIIIIIP! Y-y-ya blew ma’ ship and sent it to Johnny! What ya done ye bastard!**

 

**Me: uuuuh… Sorry?**

 

**???: Oh! Ya’ll be sorry, that for sure! -electricity crackles-**

 

**???: Lex, calm down.**

 

**Lex: I jus’ los’ ma’ life, Azay! How ya want me to be calm!?**

 

**Azay: uh…**

 

**Me: D-don’t worry! You’ll get a new work soon. Promise!**

 

**Lex: Ya better do, boy. Else I show ya how lightnin’ feels!**

 

 **Me: eeeh Yeah, yeah. Well… As I was saying, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and had a good time reading it. I can’t promise anything about the length of the chapters or about having a stable schedule of uploading, since I work on this as a time killer while I wait for my partner to be able to write on another story, so yeah, follow, read and review.** **And stay tuned for the next chapter!**

  
**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Eternal Instant of Darkness Chapter II: All Endings lead to New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the story. Don't be afraid to leave a comment I'd like to know what you think so far :D

**Nice. Finally a new chapter of this is released. I’m sorry I took so long to write this but i was bussy with exams and other things from real life. But well here it is. And I hope youy enjoy it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. Since there are no comments I don’t have much to say so… On with the story! :D**

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter II**

**All endings lead to new beginnings**

 

 

 

**([Listen this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU0aoOKEIrE&t))**

 

Layla was walking around town. She always liked to enjoy the mornings when the breeze was still fresh and the sun was just starting to come out. The Eevee just loved to sit on top of Sharpedo Bluff and watch the sunrise in front of her as a new day arrived and the calm of the night faded away into the busy sounds of everyday’s activities at the town. The Kecleon brothers with their shop, Kangaskhan with her Storage and so on. The young normal-type just followed the dirt path until it ended and then kept on walking over the short grass, she purred under the familiar feeling of the soft grass on her pads and kept walking. She approached the ledge of the bluff, yet sat at a nice secure distance away from it. It definitely was one of her favorite spots. The fresh breeze of the morning and the changing colours of the sky as the sunlight started to come over the horizon.

 

She watched the sun start to raise, enjoying the breeze and even closing her eyes to feel it better. After a bit, she looked down, seeing that the Krabby had started to blow their bubbles. With an excited yip, she stood and and started to trot towards the town’s entrance. Once there, she took the path that went downwards and arrived at the beach. Her eyes were more focused on the bubbles floating over the place, glowing with the morning sun’s rays. She thought it was a beautiful sight, something to what wake up everyday, just to be able to see the sun raising and the Krabby bubbling away. It had her smiling all the time… and it also reminded her of someone.

 

“Layla!” A male voice came from the beach’s entrance. When she looked she saw her brother, Arsen, a Vulpix with copper coloured fur and cream underbelly, yet the tuft of fur on top of his head and his six tails were black in colour, while the fur on his legs from below his knees to his paws was white. They shared those little traits, for her the black fur was on the tip of her tail and her collar of fur. At the same time, she had one ear completely white and her brown pelt was darker than usual. Also her amethysts eyes locked onto his deep brown ones and she rose a paw to take the ear that fell over his face out of the way of his eye as she smiled.

 

“I knew you were here.” He said calmly with a smile. “Why don’t you wake me up? You know how it is when Loudred does it.” He said, and she giggled slightly.

 

“Females can’t go into the male’s dorm, silly.” That was her answer and he just groaned for it, before sitting down by her side and enjoying the view with her as well.

 

**(music pauses here)**

 

After a little while, the waves carried what looked like to be the remains of something, leaving them on the shore. Arsen looked at it for a moment as they were left on the sand by the waves. Layla noticed as well. “What’s that?” She asked, and then looked up, seeing more pieces of wood floating on the water.

 

“Seems like last night there was a shipwreck near here.” He said, his straight ear lowering to his head, feeling a bit of empathy for the Pokémon that were on that ship. There was no deck anywhere near that place and the previous night there wasn’t any ship anchored on that area, so the only ship that could have wrecked near enough that its remains would have reached this beach must have been sailing.

 

Hearing the Vulpix’s words, Layla just looked aside, not wanting to see any more of those remains, not liking when they could do nothing to help. Yet doing so made her meet a sight that was even less likeable. At the end of the beach, near the entrance to Beach Cave, she saw a big piece of wood stuck to the sand and leaning on the rocks of the risk on the back of the beach. Her attention and ears went up when she saw a Pokémon laying on top of a rock. “Arsen, there’s someone there!” She called and immediately ran to the remains of what once was a flagpole, the fire fox hot on her tail. “Hey! You okay?” She called, but she got no reaction from the Pokémon on the rock, which them both recognized as a Riolu, it was still, and didn’t move an inch.

 

Arsen saw the rope tied to the Pokémon’s waist, he followed the rope to the sand and approached it where it was covered by it, getting it out of it and following it. He wanted to see if there were someone else there, maybe that Riolu had tied the rope to another Pokémon so they didn’t get separated. And sure enough, the rope took him to a ragged big piece of cloth, from where he could see blue paws half buried in the sand. Quickly, the Vulpix took the sail off of the other Pokémon finding it to be a Shinx. “Here’s another one!” He called to his sister and then looked at the fallen electric type, he was breathing, which meant he was unconscious, but his breathing was slow and hard, he could even hear some kind of noise. The Shinx was in a really bad state. Arsen decided to check the sail, it was still wet from the rain last night and this Pokémon had been under it for who knows how long! “Layla, go get the healer! Quick!” He called to her. Without a word, she darted away with quick attack towards the town, while the Vulpix dragged the Shinx to the dry sand. With nothing to dry him off, then the fire type searched around in a haste, gathering pieces of wood that weren’t too wet or moist.

 

When he had enough he put them near the electric cat and then looked around. Nothing there could help him light a fire and that wasn’t something he’d like to do himself, but there was no other option. Breathing in deep he breathed a short stream of fire, eyes closed tightly as he lit up the fire. Once done, he gasped too cool of his mouth and throat, groaning in pain and almost shedding tears. ‘ _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _ ’ He thought as he kept on breathing. After a few moments, the Vulpix approached the fire and leant his head into it, little by little he relaxed and felt his throat calm down as well. He let out a sigh of relief and then got his head out of the fire and sat down.

 

He looked at the Shinx, seeing that the warmth of the fire was helping him dry off and possibly warming him up. Then he looked at the Riolu. He could try and take the fighting type down from the rock by using the rope and basically making him fall off, but before he could try anything, Layla was back, being followed by a Meganium, this Pokémon was mostly average, except for the flowers around it’s neck, which were a deep golden colour, while the root of the petals where deep blue and the edges of them were a light pink, and his eyes, that were a light shade of brown, kinda like chocolate. “Are you okay?” Layla asked her brother when she saw the fire he light up. He just nodded but kept silent otherwise. She took the word to talk to the grass type. “These are the Pokémon I told you, Albert.” She said to the taller Pokémon, who looked at the Shinx by the fire and at the Riolu on top of the rock, then went to inspect the electric feline.

 

He noticed the same that Arsen had, and nodded at the Vulpix, producing a sweet aroma that let the Vulpix know he had done well with setting up the fire. The Meganium was mute, but he used his Aromatherapy to spread different scents, as one of his ways to communicate. And those who got to know him enough knew how to interpret those aromas and also how to read his unspoken words. The grass type then went to the Riolu, using a vein to check if he was breathing, sighing slightly as he felt the air coming out of his nose trails. Then he coiled two veins around the pokémon and brought him down, putting it on his back, doing the same afterwards with the Shinx, by that time the cat was already dry, but he felt his body cold still. It was best if they hurried up and took them to the town’s clinic.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up with a groan. His body felt heavy and his head hurt like hell. Lex opened his eyes and looked around, trying to distinguish something from his surroundings. His eyes focussed quickly and he could see clearly, he was in a room with wooden walls, on a straw bed and covered by some blankets. His gaze then wandered around until he found other bed besides his. There, a Kirlia was inspecting a still passed out Riolu. Focusing on his torso. The Shinx didn’t last long before recognizing the other male. “W-Where are we?” He asked, calling the attention of the psychic type, who turned around in surprise, to see him awake. The electric type could feel himself shaking still, feeling cold and curling more under the blankets.

 

“You are at Treasure Town’s clinic. Two apprentices from the Explorer’s Guild found you passed out at the beach near some shipwreck remains.” She answered. “You two were in a really bad shape, you…”

 

He had stopped listening when she mentioned the shipwreck, that night crashing down on his memories immediately. The crew, the Captain, the ship… Everything was gone. His life for ten years… gone in just minutes. Lex laid down. ‘ _ A saylor don’ cry! _ ’ He thought as his eyes filled up with tears and he closed them, holding them back and trying to not let out a sound, yet the tears escaped him and whenever he breathed a low whine resounded from his throat. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold back, he buried his face under the blanket and wailed in silence, some hiccups making his body jerk a bit.

 

The Kirlia felt this, the protrusions on her head vibrating, catching the sadness and she looked at him, not knowing what to do or what to say to try and comfort him. She kept concentrating on her work, seeing as the Riolu stirred a bit and she heard him whisper something she didn’t quite catch. She then looked at the Shinx again and understood, Riolu can also feel other’s emotions by feeling their aura.

 

Lex kept on silently crying, trying to stop himself and get a grip on his emotions, when all of a sudden he felt a paw on his back, jerking his head up and showing his damp face, he found himself face to face with an Audino looking at him. He just looked away, not wanting to see anyone nor talk, yet he couldn’t help the soothing feeling that the Audino’s paw was giving him as it run that paw over his back, and it only made him cry harder, yet he still tried to keep silent. “Come on, kit. Let it out.” Came a voice from the other Pokémon, clearly masculine.

 

Lex just couldn’t help himself, after ten years of hard work, now it was all gone. And he would be as well if not for the Riolu laying down close by. After a few minutes, he finally could stop crying and thrashed a bit his head on the blanket to dry his face. “Ain’t a kiddo.” He said raising his head again and looking at the Audino, who just smiled and stood up.

 

“You seem to be recovering just fine. Even then, you have to eat.” The normal type said, leaving a bowl of berries and fruits for the Shinx to eat, but the electric type just looked at Azay.

 

“How’s he?” He asked.

 

The Audino looked at the still sleeping Riolu. “He is ok, just some bruises on the front part of his body. As for you, you are healing properly, and seems like you’ve warmed up.” The Normal type informed. “We can leave you out of the clinic right now if you want and you can go out and around, yet I’d suggest that you take at least a day staying in bed.” He said.

 

Lex nodded calmly. “Thanks doc.” He said and looked at Azay before starting to eat his meal.

 

it wasn’t until a couple more hours passed that Azay finally woke up, letting out a groan himself. The Riolu felt sore as hell and when he tried to sit up his belly protested sending intense pain to his brain. “Fuck!” He let out.

 

“That maw, kiddo.” Said Lex. “Don’ try to mov’. Seem’ like ya took a ‘ard ‘it las’ night.” Informed the electric type.

 

The other stood laying down for a moment, a paw on his belly until the pain subsided. While he recovered, Lex filled him in where they were and their state with what the Audino had told him earlier.

 

“And… how are you about… you know?” The Riolu dared to ask after a few moments of silence, showing empathy with the Shinx.

 

“I… I’m sad… I mean… I jus’ los’ wha’ was me life for ten years, mate!”

 

The Riolu noded. “I… I’m sorry Lex.”

 

“Don’ be. If not for ya, I’d be now singin’ sea shanties by Davi’ Malamar Jones.”

 

Azay looks at him, daring to sit up, enduring the pain and ignoring the look on the other’s face. “You seem awfully calm.”

 

The electric cat smiled. “I ‘ad time to think about it. Only thin’ I can do’s keep on. Goin’ to be ‘ard to find another ship to work on, tho. Mostly over this waters.”

 

Azay stood thinking for a moment, not knowing how to help Lex, until the Shinx said something while laughing a bit. “I migh’ join town’s Explorers Guild. I like sailin’ and visitin’ new waters, after all. And as a sailor ye’re anchored to stay at port for nex’ time ya set sail.” He said, already having an idea on what to do. “Besides, we jus’ arrived ‘ere! Is not like we ‘ave anyplace to stay once we’re set free o’ this place.”

 

Azay pondered this. It was true, they had nowhere to go nor any place to stay. Maybe that guild was a good idea, if only to have a shelter under the which sleep. And besides, explorers traveled everywhere. “You… You’re right. Maybe the Guild is the best option for the both of us.” The Riolu said.

 

Before Lex could talk more, tho. The Kirlia that inspected Azay earlier entered their room. “Oh. You’re awake. That’s good. You two have visitors.” She said, surprising the two of them since they knew no one at all. When she said this, a Vulpix and an Eevee came into the room.

 

**(Listen:[Traverse Town theme - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7NU9jBNbjw&t))**

 

“Hello!” Said the Eevee. “I’m glad to see you two are better.”

 

“Layla, manners.” The Vulpix chuckled, making the female blush slightly.

 

“Right! Sorry. I’m Layla and he’s my brother, Arsen. We found you at the beach and got help for you.” She said.

 

“That true, kiddos? Thank’cha. Name’s Lex.” The Shinx introduced himself.

 

“I’m Azay, and I thank you as well for the help.” The Riolu said.

 

“No problem!” Aarsen said. “And what’s that about “kiddos”? You’re not even older than me.” He chuckled a bit.

 

Lex laughed at this, a sincere laugh that brought a smile, even little as it was, to Azay’s muzzle. “Tha’ may be true, but ye’re still a kiddo to me.” The Shinx said. “And I gotta say, ma’ young mistress, ya poses quite the look.” He smiled at Layla, making her blush and shy away.

 

“Wow. Thanks.” She answered, giggling nervously.

 

“Hey. Get off her back, dude!” Arsen went almost defensive all of a sudden, showing that he was very protective of his sister.

 

Lex just looked at him confused, tilting his head. “Oh!” He said and started to laugh. “Ya… haha Ya think I tryin’ to fish ‘er?” He ask, leaving the siblings confused, more because of his choice of words. “Na, mate. I don’ look at ladies like tha’.” He said, this part was pretty clear. “Ya, on other paw.” And the ex-sailor winked at the Vulpix, earning a laugh after a bit from the Riolu sitting on the other bed at the sudden uncomfortable silence of the situation.

 

“Leave the guys alone, Lex. I doubt they wanted to know your preferences on this topic.” Azay said, as the Snix laughed as well.

 

“Ah-ah. bes’to leave thin’s clear before anythin’ happen, mate. Ya’d be surprised how many times I-”

 

But Azay interrupted. “Ok. Ok. I don’t need more details, thank you very much.”

 

All the while, the two visitors were left stunned speechless for this exchange. At least until Lex woke them up with a bit of a shout. The siblings apologized for their spacing out and then the four kept on a calm chit chat.

 

Turned out to be that the siblings were apprentices at the local Explorer’s Guild, and the kits of the town’s Lorekeeper. Azay made sure to take note of that little piece of info. Layla didn’t know anything about her mother, other than what their father said, that she was the most beautiful Leafeon that there ever was and describing her features. While Arsen confirmed her physical appearance, he did say that his father saying she was the prettiest was just part of how much in love he was with their mother. After a bit more of talking, Lex dared to bring out the question.

 

“Does the Guild accept new crewmembers?” He asked, making the other three look at him. “Ya see… We’re new ‘ere and don’ ‘ave anywhere to go. So we thought tha’ we coul’ try to be part of it… ya know…” He explained.

 

“Oh I get it!” Layla said, starting to catch up on what the Shinx means sometimes. “Yeah. The Guild is accepting new apprentices, but you need a team of at least two to sign up into it with a new team or join on an already existing one.” She explained.

 

Azay and Lex stayed thinking about it for a moment, until the Riolu talks. “What did you two went for?” He asked.

 

“We formed our own Team. We are Team Fiery Souls!” Arsen said with pride and even puffing out his chest. The idea didn’t sound that bad to the other two Pokémon. “And don’t worry the Guild gives you a bed and food. But this is not for free. During your training you only get to keep a ten percent of the money reward of a mission.” He added afterwards.

 

“For The Wanderer… And they say pirates are thieves.” Lex commented.

 

“It’s not that hard to cope with actually. Just seeing the faces of our clients makes it worth it, I swear it.” It was Layla who said this with a big smile. “And also you have the chance to go on expeditions to new places or even discover lost or ancient treasures! It’s just so exciting!” She added, almost squealing in the end.

 

Arsen chuckled a bit. “You’d really like that, huh lil’ sis?” He asked her.

 

She smiled sheepishly. “Yup.” She said nodding and giggling in a cute way.

 

Meanwhile, Azay was deep in thought. This could be a great chance. He could explore all around the Region. Maybe the legends here held some sort of information or clues! He needed all he could get and all the possibilities available, time was running very scarce the more he waited. However, a wild thought crossed his mind. ‘ _ But… What are the odds that we stumbled onto another Region to begin with? Let alone be the correct one? That would be too much luck and last time I checked my numbers weren’t with me since I hatched. _ ’ He thought.

 

“Ya ‘ear tha’, mate? Lady Luck decided ta’stay with us today after las’ night!” Lex said out loud with a big smile, taking the Riolu out of his thoughts, looking at the Shinx with a funny face. “Why ya look at me with tha’ face?” The electric cat asked.

 

“Whatever… So what do you want to do?” He asked the other.

 

“Well… I thin’ we cou’d make ‘ar own team.”

 

“You think?” The Riolu thought about it.  ‘ _ That actually gives us some freedom. _ ’

 

“Yap, why not?”

 

The fighting type nodded. “Then it’s decided. We’ll make a Team.” He said smiling.

 

“Ahoy, Cap’n!” Lex exclaimed, shocking the fighting type a bit for that, while Arsen and Layla stood looking at him with weird faces.

 

“‘Cap’n’?” The Riolu asked.

 

“Yap. I thin’ ye’re mor’ proper cap’n than I.”

 

The Riolu was stunned for this. The trusting smile the Shinx had on his face was… something he hadn’t seen in a long time, it filled him with a great feeling of confidence. “Right then!” He accepted.

 

“Now you need to think on a name for your Team.” Layla said, the Eevee smiling again.

 

“But first you have to be let out of the clinic. If they’re letting you have visit then it shouldn’t be that long.” Arsen commented.

 

It was then that a subtle sweet scent filled the room, and in came Albert. The Meganium was smiling and had a little wooden paw held table in one vein while in other two he carried what looked like a Purple and Green Braviary feather and a bottle of ink. The Meganium smiled at them and wrote down something before showing it to them. “Actually, they can go if they want.” He showed them.

 

“That’s neat! We only found them yesterday morning.” Arsen said, the grass type nodding.

 

“Wait. Yesterday?” Lex beat Azay to ask.

 

“Yeah. We found you two passed out, got help and Albert took you here, we were worried since yesterday you didn’t wake up.” She said and the Meganium showed them his words.

 

“An’ ya two were so cold that we feared ya wou’dn’t make it.” Lex read.

 

“I see…” Azay said. “Thank you so much for the help. Arsen. Layla. Albert.” He bowed at them with respect after tapping gently his chest with a fist. 

 

“Uh… Don’t thank us… and don’t do that. It’s weird!” Arsen said.

 

“We just couldn’t leave the two of you there.” Layla added.

 

Albert simply used his veins to put the Riolu straight again, then pointed at his belly, the fighting type looking at the grass type raising a brow, not getting the question.

 

“He’s asking how’s your belly.” Layla said, earning a questioning glance from the two patients. “He’s mute. You’ll learn to understand his body language with time.” She giggled.

 

“Well… It hurt a bit when I woke up, but I can bare with it.” He answered and the Meganium nodded, writing something and showing it to him.

 

Silence settled in the room for a moment as Azay just looked at the note handed to him. The Lack of response puzzled them all as the Riolu tried to come up with something to say. Arsen went to his side and, seeing him nervous, read the note. “He says that it’s ok, but that you should be careful and not lay on your belly for a time.” The Vulpix said.

 

“Uh… Y-yeah, of course.” The Riolu nodded and looked down, ears low.

 

“Hey. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The Riolu looked at him, finding a friendly smile that made him feel better. “You can always learn whenever you got time.”

 

“I can read for’cha ‘til then.” Lex offered with the same smile.

 

Azay chuckled, his tail wagging slightly. “Thanks guys.” He said standing up and stretching, testing his belly, finding out it didn’t hurt that much. “So. How are you feeling?” He asked the Shinx.

 

“I’m ok an’ warm. Ready to start cap’n!” He said with a pretended cheery tone.

 

Azay nodded. “Ok, then let’s go to the Guild and get signed in.” He said. “We’ll think on a name on the way.” He added.

 

Albert nodded and Layla cheered. “Then come with us. We’ll take you to the Guild.” Arsen said.

 

After that, Albert made Azay and Lex put their paw prints on some papers before he let them out.

 

**(music finishes here)**

 

* * *

 

 

On the way back, Lex stopped when they reached an intersection. The sound of waves reached his ears and he looked to the path down. “Where ‘tis path goes?” He asked.

 

“Hmm? That leads down the risk to the beach.” Layla said, as they all stopped.

 

Everyone stood still a moment, before Lex started to head that way. Azay had a pretty good idea what the Shinx wanted to do, Layla was about to call to them but her brother stopped her. “Let them go for now, we’ll wait here.” He said calmly and she stood in place, looking at them worried with her brown and white ears going down a bit.

 

Once on the beach, Lex looked at the remains of the ship and started to walk towards them. There were remains all over the beach, close to the water, stuck on the sand, but the most clear was the sail pole they’ve used to reach that beach. The Shinx approached it and sat down, while Azay let him on his own. The Riolu looking around the beach. ‘ _ We should clean this place, if only to leave it pretty. _ ’ He thought calmly, but then “huh?” he let out approaching the water. What called his attention was a wooden table that was moving on the sand, left by the waves. Upon approaching he saw that it was the one that was hung by the captain’s cabin. The one that had the name of the ship.

 

A wave washed over the sand, wetting his paws and dragged the table away again. Azay ran to it, making some splashing sounds as he went in and caught it before the water washed it away. “Got’cha!” he said as he held the piece of wood, smiling.

 

Once he got the wood he walked out of the water and to Lex, who had his head and ears low as he sat by the remains. “Hey. You doing ok?” The Riolu asked calmly.

 

“Hm? Yeah… Jus’... thinkin’ a bit… sayin’ good bye and that.” The other answered calmly.

 

“Take your time, Lex.”

 

After a bit more, the Shinx stood up and turned. “Ok. I’m ready, Cap’n.” He said nodding and looking at the Riolu, who nodded and showed him the piece of wood.

 

“Look what the waves were carrying.” He said and Lex almost collapsed seeing that. “I knew you’d like it.” The fighting type said.

 

“Where did’cha find ‘tis?” The electric type asked.

 

“It was on the sand. The waves almost took it away and I thought you’d like to have this. As a memento of the ship and the crew.”

 

The Shinx smiled after a moment looking at the ìece of wood. “Than’ ya, mate. ‘Tis mean’ a lot fer I.”

 

The two of them went back up towards the crossroad. They found Arsen and Layla waiting there, but they seemed to be talking with another pair. Being a Koffing and a Zubat. Arsen and Layla were on a side. The Vulpix growling while the Koffing and Zubat where smirking mischievously. “Give it back you thiefs!” Arsen barked.

 

The Zubat just hung what looked like a pendant with a gem attached to it. “You mean this? Sure. Have it.”  The Zubat approached the Vulpix, lowering himself and letting the necklace in reach for the Vulpix, who attempted to snag it quickly, only for the poison type to throw it upwards and back, the Koffing catching it with one of its crater-like protrusions. “Woops!” The Zubat let out and then the both of them laughed hard while Arsen and Layla growled more.

 

Azay and Lex saw this, confused for a moment. Not knowing what to do at first. “Give me back my damn necklace, Rob!” Arsen barked again, fur on end and black smoke starting to come out of his mouth. “Or what? You gonna fry us? You’re so weak you can’t even breath your own fire without burning your throat.” The Koffing mocked and laughed. This made Lex growl and Azay frown. Yet, before they were able to interfere, Layla surprised them, sending a barrage of stars towards them, hitting both Poison types and making the necklace fall to the ground. Arsene threw an Energy ball at them as well, the attack exploded and took down both poison types.

 

“Wha’ was ‘tis ‘bout?” Lex asked Arsen and Layla.

 

“These two are Rob and Len. Part of Team Skull. A gang of bullies that pretend to be an exploration team. But they only do jobs for money and bully rookie teams to the point that they give up and quit.” Layla answers clearly angry.

 

“And since they couldn’t make us give up now they steal from us.” Arsen added, almost raging. “That necklace is very valuable for us. Our mother gave it to me when…” He trailed off there.

 

“You mean, this?” Azay said approaching them after picking up the necklace, looking at it. The gem reflected the light, showing a rainbow of colours. After a bit he gave it back to the Vulpix, who put his head through the cord, and fixed it in place.

 

“Oh! Thank you so much.” He said looking down at the collar and pawing at it a bit, sighing and relaxing for a moment.

 

The moment was broken by a grunt as the Zubat and Koffing stood up. “This isn’t over, you pipsqueaks!” Koffing said. “You’ll see when the leader knows about this! Let’s go Len!” Zubat, Rob, said and both Poison types flew and floated away.

 

“Fuck off both of you!” The Vulpix barks at them.

 

“Calm down, Arsen.” Said Layla as she nuzzled him gently. “Come on, let’s go into the guild and take them to the Guildmaster.”

 

With that, Arsen sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding. “Ok. I’m calm.” He said. “Let’s go.”

 

And with that, the four Pokémon took the way that went up the hill on the four way crossroad. On top of the hill they found a esplanade with a path surrounded by unlit torches, there was a hole on the floor with a wooden grate covering it and behind it was a simple tent with a Wigglytuff's design, too small to be able to house more than two Pokémon inside, let alone a whole guild. And surprisingly, the entrance was blocked with a metal portcullis acting as main gate.

 

“Oi! W’at’s-” Lex started to ask, yet he was interrupted as Arsen stepped on the grate and a voice suddenly rang from the hole, startling both him and Azay.

 

“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!” The voice called, even with the echo, the pitch said it was a young male.

 

“Whose footprint? Whose footprint?” Came another voice, louder and deeper, clearly coming from another Pokémon, also another male.

 

“The footprint is Vulpix’s! The footprint is Vulpix’s!” The first voice answered.

 

“How things going, Diglett?” Arsen suddenly asked looking down after stepping off the grate.

 

“Ah! You know, Arsen, sentry duty as usual.” The other Pokemon answered as Layla stepped on the grate, and the whole ordeal went off again, this time recognizing her footprint.

 

“We got two new recruits that want to join the guild.” She called.

 

“Okay. Please unknown Pokémon step on the grate so we know at least what you are. Don’t worry this is just regular protocol.” The louder voice called, from the hole as well and Layla moved off from the grate.

 

Lex and Azay looked at each other, and both shrugged. This was some weird way to know who wanted to get into the guild, and also kind of slow, even then, Azay was the first to step forwards over the grate and, once again the exchange began. “Uh… this is a tough one…” The sentry said and stood a moment in silence, thinking. “Oh yeah! The footprint is Riolu’s! The footprint is Riolu’s!” He called. “Please if there’s anyone else, step on the grate.”

 

Lex did exactly that after Azay stepped off. “Woah! Long time not seeing one of these. The footprint is Shinx’s! The footprint is Shinx’s!”

 

“W’at’s with all ‘tis… footprint checking? Weirdes’ thin’ I’ve seen.”

 

“It’s so I, the gatekeeper, don’t have to look at every damn wanted cartel for your faces between a lot of wanted Pokémon.” Answered the loud voice that exchanged conversation with the high pitched from below. At the other side of the portcullis they saw a Loudred pulling on a rope and thus opening the gate for them. “And your faces are not on any poster so you may enter.” He added once it was lifted, letting it go down after the four of them came in.

 

Inside, there wasn’t much space and was rather empty. Azay and Lex inspected the tent while the siblings of Team Fiery Souls greeted their friend, Loudred. Then they saw the three pokemon climbing down a ladder that had escaped their inspection until that very moment. Lex approached it silently and tried to take a look down but the hole stretched down for a bit, enough to have a solid roof. The Shinx held onto the ladder and then started to climb down. Lex decided to follow after a bit. The descent wasn’t long but the stretched space made the Riolu nervous. Yet it was soon done with when the sunlight illuminated the room they had gone in.

 

**(Here restart[Treasure Town’s Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU0aoOKEIrE&t))**

 

The Riolu and Shinx stood amazed on the ladder, looking around the room full of Pokémon, some checking the boards to the sides of the ladder, other just idly chatting about how to carry on their jobs and the provisions to take. It was impressive.

 

“You two get down from there before you start obstructing traffic!” The booming voice of Loudred made them groan, their eardrums almost exploding, it seemed like everyone in that room was used to this, more so because no one seemed to pay any heed to his yelling.

 

“Ahoy, mate! No need to yell our ears into the sea’s ‘ell!.” Lex said as he jumped down from the ladder, Azay following.

 

“I’m surprised how my ears are not ringing.” The Riolu commented. To this Arsen and Layla laughed a bit.

 

“You two better be able to stand his voice as soon as possible.” The Vulpix said. “Come, the Guildmaster’s chamber is on the lowest level.” Saying this, he and his sister started to climb down another ladder that was close to the one they had already gone down. The lowest level was much more calm than the middle one, probably because there was almost no one there, so it made sense it was only guild members or Pokémon that had a meeting with the Guildmaster. Upon further inspection, there were two hallways on each side of the room, a Croagunk doing something with a cauldron, a big door with a Wigglytuff’s face painted on it, one big window to let in sunlight and a hole on the floor near the which Loudred was standing, that should be the entrance to the sentry’s place.

 

“And here we are. We hope you two are ready!” Layla said. “Just one thing our Guildmaster might be a bit strange, but trust us when we say you don’t want to see him upset.” She said. Azay and Lex nodded, but when Arsen was about to open the door, a Chatot came out of it with an angry face.

 

**(pause the music)**

 

“What’s the meaning of this, apprentices?” He said as he flapped his wings like mad. “Who you’ve brough here?” He asked approaching the soon to be explorers. “Whoever you are we are not interested in buying anything you might be selling, nor are we interested in any collaborations with other Guilds at the moment, so get lost the way you came!” He said to them, Lex immediately stepping forwards.

 

“Oi, ya birdbrain. Get yer feathers down an’ chill. We ain’t ‘ere to deal wit’ a ‘isteric chicken.” The Shinx said.

 

“That way of talking. So you two have let in a pair of  **pirates** of all things!” He said. “I will not allow this. I’ll go get the sheriff to apprehend this two criminals at once!” And with that the bird was off.

 

“W’at’s up that buggers ass!?” Lex asked, annoyed.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just Chatot he might be a bit mean with strangers, but he means well for the Guild and always looks out for our well being.” Arsen said. “That’s why he’s the right hand of the Guildmaster.”

 

With that said the four came in. The room wasn’t that much, it got a lot of furniture that’s true, like a carpet on the floor where a Mienshao was sitting, cross legged and checking some papers.

 

“What are you doing here, Nala?” Layla asked, she sounded really surprised.

 

The Lucario looked up from the papers and at her. “Oh hey. Welcome back. You missed this morning’s meeting. Guildmaster’s out on an expedition with a Platinum rank team and delivered his work on me for some reason.” She said. “I don’t know why he let me in charge. I’m not good with this!” She said, sounding stressed.

 

“You know the guildmaster. He seems to do things at random but he knows what he’s doing.” Arsen said.

 

**(music resumes)**

 

“Yeah I know. So What do you two want?” The Mienshao asked, standing up. Azay took in her appearance, she was tall. She had deep blue fur where it was usually purple, and where the fur usually is a very light grey, it was a very light shade of grayish brown, the tip of her whiskers and the circle on her nose bridge where of a vibrant golden colour and her eyes were a gentle shade of orange.

 

“We came to introduce two new Pokémon that want to become part of the guild.” Layla said, pointing at the new recruits with an ear and stepped aside.

 

“Hi. I am Azay.”

 

“Name’s Lex, mistress.”

 

“Nice to make you acquaintance. I am Nala. You can save the formalities, I’m not the Guildmaster but I’m the one in charge for the time being. If you don’t mind i have to fill this form with your information but first. Will you join Team Fiery Souls or are you going to make a Team of your own?” She asked.

 

“We are making our own team.” Azay answered.

 

“Fine. Azay Riolu and Lex Shinx, right?” She asked. “Surnames?”

 

“Don’t have.” Azay said.

 

“Full name’s Alexander Shinx… Lightnin’bolt.” Lex said, seeming nervous for some reason. “Just call me Lex.” He added quickly after that.

 

“Ok then… Wait! Lightningbolt you said?” She asks and he nods. “Aren’t you-” But he interrupts her.

 

“Is jus’ a surname with no meanin’ fer me.” He says, trying to seem firm and uncaring about the name. The Mienshao looked at him for a moment.

 

“Ok, then.” She said writing down the name. “You got a name for your team?” She asked.

 

“We are Team Windshear.” Azay said firmly. This obliterated Lex’s impassive face turned into one of surprise as he looked at the Riolu, who looked back at him with a smile.

 

“Ok then. I just need your pawprints on these marks.” She offers them the paper and Lex goes for the ink, gently dipping a paw into it and hopping back over the paper, gently pressing his left front paw on the paper. Azay did the same, imitating the Shinx on the other mark of the paper. Then cleaning his paw on an ink dirty cloth. “Ok this should be enough.” She said and stood up, leaving the form aside so the pawprints can dry and picked up a little chest. “Here’s your explorer’s kit. It has everything an explorer’s need.” She said handing Azay the chest and the Riolu opened it, finding two badges, two Explorer’s bags, a Wonder Map and two kerchiefs, one green and the other yellow.

 

“Woah! ‘Tis a lot of things.” Lex said as he looked at it all and picked up the green kerchief, tying it around his neck.

 

“It is just the indispensable for any new explorers.” Layla said with a smile. Azay took the other kerchief but instead of tying it around his neck he left it hanging from his black belt. After that each one took one badge. Lex hanging it from his Kerchief while Azay held it in his hand for the moment.

 

“Allright, cap’n! We’re now ‘board ‘tis ship! Let’s do our bes’ on the job!” Lex cheered with a big smile that made the Riolu smile as well and nod.

 

“Right!” He said.

 

**(Music pauses again)**

 

However, their celebration was short lived, when Chatot broke into the room as hysterical as he was when he went away. When he saw the new recruits he almost went crazy.

 

“What is this!?” He yelled, almost as loud as Loudred. “Nala. What is the meaning of this!? Why are these pirates in the Guildmaster’s chamber!?” He asked. “And with an Explorer’s kit and badge! You two give that back right now!”

 

“Chatot! That’s enough!” The Mienshao jumped. “I’m sick of your damn complaining. This two young Pokémon have just signed in as apprentices of the guild and the paperwork is done!” She said almost growling.

 

“This two!? I knew you won’t do this job properly you damned dish girl!”

 

“Yo. Fucker! Leav’ the lass alone!” Lex said, butting in the argument. “She ain’t done anythin’ wrong. Unlike certain birdbrain who jus’ assumed we’re pirates jus’ ‘cause o’ me accent!”

 

“He’s right, you know?” Arsen added. “You are just being a dick since the Guildmaster left, complaining about everything like we can’t do nothing well and it’s only because you want it done your way.” This left the bird silent for a moment.

 

“Argh! Fine! We’ll see when the Guildmaster comes back! Until then I am not getting my eyes off of you, pirates!” He said and went off the room.

 

Azay and Lex were just annoyed by this, but at the same time the threat made them nervous, and Nala saw this. “Don’t listen to him. I swear he can be a pain but if you do your job he’ll warm up to you eventualy and will get off of your tails.” She assured with a smile.

 

**(resume the music here)**

 

Somehow this relaxed the both of them. “Right. Thank you.” Azay said nodding and then Lex pushed him a bit.

 

“Le’s give it all ‘or the crew, cap’n!” He said raising a paw for a high five that the Riolu answered with the same smile the other was able to pass on to him.

 

“That’s right! Let’s go for it!” The Riolu said.

 

After settling all the Team and so on, Nala asked Team Fiery Souls to be their mentor team and teach them the basis of explorers. They spent the rest of the day getting to know the Guild and Treasure Town, returning to the guild in time for dinner and thus knowing the rest of the guild members. Chatot glaring at them all the time during dinner. After dinner they went to their rooms. There wasn’t any more room in the male’s room for more occupants so the newly formed Team Windshear was given the room at the end of the hallway. What a surprise when they found that it was previously the room they used as the junk room. Thought they had cleaned it and put two beds inside for them.

 

**(previous music ends.[Listen this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmmE5rtRtbc&t))**

 

The two got comfortable on their beds after closing the door and after Azay did some handy work by hanging the piece of wood with the name of their team on the wall directly above the entrance, facing the inside of the room. He just thought it looked good to have it there and Lex couldn’t agree more.

 

“What a day, eh Cap’n?” Lex asked, laying down on his bed as Lex sat on his. “We wake up on new waters after the accident… Made frien’s with the kiddos and enrol on this ship ‘tat’s ‘tis Gild.” He says.

 

“Yeah it was a nice day. I wonder what’s up for tomorrow.” Azay says smiling. “I guess we’ll start working right ahead. But well, Lex. We better go to sleep, tomorrow we have to wake up early. So we better rest.” The Riolu says and yawns, the other doing the same.

 

“Yeah. Ye’re right. G’night, mate.” with this, Lex curled around himself and fell asleep in a moment.

 

“Good night, Lex.” Said Azay but he stood sitting on the bed for a bit longer. ‘ _ Well. It’s done. Now is only a matter of time we come across any clues or even one of them. I just can pry this is the correct place because if it’s not… I don’t want to think about it. _ ’ The Riolu thought, looking out of the window at the rising Moon on the sky. ‘ _ I can only hope. And time is running… Ah! If I don’t stop thinking about this I won’t be able to sleep at all! Is best I try to relax and catch some Z’s for tomorrow. _ ’ With this last thoughts he decided, laying down on his bed and curling around himself calmly, falling asleep just moments after.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ah! And here is another chapter done! Finally! Well seems like the guys got a new job after all. Things aren’t that bad then. Well I’ve not much more to say so, I hope you’ve enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you guys next time, leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story so far. Byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 

**PS: I hope you liked my music choices I just couldn’t find anything that fit better in this chapter honestly but i just couldn’t leave you without the music.**


	3. Chapter III: Through the veins of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Windshear goes on their first mission accompained by their new friends

**First of all I wanna apologize for how long it took me to have this chapter finally done. I had a blockade as I had to make decisions and couldn’t decided on some of them, until I decided to risk it and… well this chapter came out.**

 

**Well that’s mostly it, more reasons as to why did I take so long on this are at the feet of the chapter to avoid spoilers. Now… reviews?** **No? Awww Come on guys, don’t be scared I won’t bite, promise. I just ask that you don’t focus on the bad things or the good things, also try not to get it with any character, ok?**

 

**Well I won’t hold you any longer. Let’s get this show on the road!**

 

* * *

  
  


**Chapter III**

**Through the veins of Life**

  
  
  


“Hey. Oi! Wake up!” A voice called. Lex started to slowly stir awake, groaning a bit yet the Shinx finally woke up, finding himself face to face with a smiling Eevee.

 

He yawned a bit and then recognized her as Layla. “Mornin’ Layla. Wha’ time’s it?” He asked and then yawned deep while she went to wake Azay up next.

 

“Early enough.” She answered and then poked the Riolu on a shoulder. “Hey. Azay. Azay. Wake up.” She called gently to him, the Riolu curling a bit more before opening his eyes and looking around. “Good morning.” She said, and he groaned and closed his eyes again. The Eevee giggled a bit. “Wake up before Loudred comes to rip your eardrums with his wake up call.” She said and started to head for their door.

 

However, neither of the males moved from their beds, and she pouted a bit. “Ok, then. I’ll tell Arsen that you are not coming for breakfast then.” She said and turned. Upon hearing about food, Lex stood sitting in a moment.

 

“Breakfas’? Why didn’ ya say tha’ from start, girl? Let’s go, Cap’n!” He said and looked at the Riolu, who was now looking at him with a little bit of a stare. “What? Don’ look a’ me like tha’!” Lex added seeing this and came off the bed.

 

In the end, Azay did the same, standing up and stretching wide as he yawned. He felt great, slightly bad for such comfortable good night sleep ending but great nonetheless and went with the other two rubbing his eyes a bit to get rid of the drowsiness. Once they were in the hallway, Azay closed the door. Layla guided them to the ladder leading up and outside of the guild. It was still closed night, which meant it was still very early in the morning.

 

“Oh! You are finally up.” Arsen’s voice called their attention as the Vulpix was sitting besides the sentry hole. “Since we are your mentor team you’ll be waking up with us and having breakfast with us.” He said to them and then stood up. “Now, let’s go before we run out of time.” And with that, he got to walk, his sister quickly catching up to him, leaving the other two looking at each other before starting to walk with them.

 

“Uhm… Where are we going?” Azay asks as they reach the crossroad and turn towards Treasure Town.

 

“We always have breakfast with daddy. So we are going home.” Layla answers smiling at them.

 

“Dad is a great cook and he can tell us a little story while we eat. We like spending time with him whenever we can and we wake up early to be with him. He hasn’t had a mate since mom passed away, so we are his only company in the mornings.” Arsen explained.

 

“Uh… Ya sure we won’ be a bother for yer family breakfas’?” The Shinx asked, thinking that the presence of two unexpected guests in a family moment would not be right.

 

“Don’t worry.” Layla reassured him. “Dad loves to have visit, more so if they are new Pokémon. He’ll be happy that he can share his stories with other Pokémon than just ourselves.” She said.

 

With no more questions, the four Pokémon walked into town. Some of the locals waving at them as they were getting their posts ready for the day. The only one that didn’t need to set up being Dusclops, who was also wide awake taking care of the Poké his clients trusted him with. “Does he ever sleep?” Azay asked.

 

“We don’t know. No matter how late we go to bed or how early we wake up he’s always there.” Arsen answered as they stopped to look at the ghost type, who waved at them shaking his body a bit.

 

After a little while walking on the fresh morning, they got to the residential area of the town. For the population of the Town it was an area of good size, with a few houses around. The vendors had their houses in their stores, the authorities had barracks at the Station, and the Guild members lived within the guild, so that left few Pokémon to live in houses which gave for a nicely sized residential area with a few houses and plenty of space in between.

 

The siblings took them to one of the houses, Arsen opened the door and Layla called. “Daddy! We’re home!” She called. “And we brought our friends.” She added afterwards, inviting Lex and Azay in. A moment later, a pale amber furred Ninetales, with black tips on his tails and deep blue eyes came from a room where it smelled great. At the moment they were in what looked to be a living room with couches and blankets put in a circle around a wooden low table to offer some place to sit down. The place was nicely decorated and it was clear the fire type fox took good care of his house.

 

“Come in. Breakfast’s almost ready.” He said with a smile. Arsen and Layla quickly trotted towards their father and nuzzled him as he nuzzled them before disappearing by the door behind him. The adult looked at them with the same smile. “Welcome. Please come and have breakfast with us. Arsen and Layla said they were bringing two friends for breakfast today. I get you are Azay and Lex, right?” He asked.

 

“We are, Mister Ninetales.” Azay said as Lex nodded.

 

“Please, just call me Arthur.” The older fire type introduced himself. “Wait here for a moment. I’ll be right back.” He said and went back into the room from which he had come out.

 

The four young Pokémon were left alone for a moment. “So then. Today we are going to go on your first mission.” Arsen said with a big smile, since this was a big deal. “As your mentor team we will pick the mission for you and will go to it with you.” The Vulpix explained calmly. Layla was moving her tail, always excited to go on a new mission.

 

“What kind of missions are there?” Azay asked, curious.

 

“Oh there’s a lot of different types!” Layla beat her brother to answer, the male chuckling a bit and smiling. “There are recovery missions which consist on going to retrieve lost or stolen items. Then escorting missions, which you go escorting someone to explore a territory of their request. Exploration missions for your team to explore freely new territories or already discovered ones. You don’t know what you might find!” She was clearly excited about this. “Then there are rescue missions, missions for apprehending outlaws, even Treasure Hunting missions!” She explained, really excited, even moving to represent each type of mission with what in her opinion was a matching pose.

 

“Calm down, sis.” Arsen said with a big smile for that little moment she had and Lex also laughed a bit.

 

“Yer really cheerful, huh Layla?” He commented, while Azay nodded and took note in his mind of the different types of missions.

 

“That she is.” Her brother said and everyone shared a little laugh, except for Azay, who just smiled at them.

 

After a bit of waiting, Arthur came back with a bowl of food for each of them. The Ninetales set the bowls down calmly and sat down. “I hope you like the food. Please, enjoy.” He said as Arsen and Layla licked their lips.

 

“Enjoy!” They both called before diving into what was a fruit and berries salad. Lex looked at it and the Shinx started to eat as well after saying the same as them, while Azay had picked up his bowl and was looking at it deep in thought.

 

“Not hungry?” Arthur asked, catching his attention.

 

The Riolu looked at him with a questioning glance, until his brain processed the question. “Oh! No. It’s not that, Mister-” He started to talk but the fire type stopped him.

 

“Please, just Arthur is ok.” The older Pokémon smiled warmly saying this.

 

“Uh.. Yeah, sorry. I just… got my head on other things.” He said.

 

“Oh. Maybe you want to share those worries with us? Maybe it would make you be more at ease.”

 

Azay hesitated for a moment. The Riolu thought if to tell the truth or lie. He didn’t know this Pokémon that much, He had known Lex for a time while on the ship, the siblings he knew them from just one day, and their father just from that morning. “I don’t want to talk about it, right now.” He said. “But thanks for the offer.”

 

“It’s ok, cap’n. Whenever ya feel like sayin’ anythin’ we’ll listen, right guys?” Lex said to the Riolu, then looked at the other two.

 

“Sure thing!” Layla said while Arsen nodded.

 

“We are friends now, you can share your troubles and we can help you.” The Vulpix said.

 

Azay smiled at this and thanked them all for that. ‘ _ Why do I feel it unfair to involve this Pokémon on my quest? I could just lie to them about finding some legendary treasure or something… Why just thinking on it makes my stomach close so tight? _ ’ He thought, and with that in mind he just couldn’t bring himself to do that to them at all.

 

“Oh look at the Sun!” Layla said to them all as she looked out of a window. “We have to go back before the morning meeting!” She said and devoured the rest of her breakfast.

 

“Thank you for the breakfast dad! Delicious as always!” Arsen said as he also finished his food. Azay and Lex imitated them in hurrying up their eating, while Arthur just chuckled.

 

“Whenever you can my darlings. Have a nice day at work. And please be carefull on the missions, ok?” He asked them nuzzling each in turns. “And you two. Feel free to come back whenever you want, there will always be a bowl of food for you.” He smiled at Team Windshear, Lex smiled and thanked him back, while Azay felt overwhelmed by the hospitality, in the end he also thanked the Ninetales before the two teams went back to the guild.

 

“If we’re not back in time, Chatot will make sure we won’t hear the end of it.” Layla said as the four of them ran back.

 

The four Pokémon ran back to the guild, even running up the steps and Arsen and Layla simply jumped down the ladder holes to the inside of the guild. Lex didn’t waste time and did the same as them, while Azay let himself slide down the ladders. They arrived while everyone was gathering in front of the Guildmaster’s quarters, Chatot looking at the four of them and directing a hard and mean look to the two new recruits, even then he stood silent as Nala stepped forwards to address everyone.

 

It was this time when, Azay and Lex could see all the guild members gathered. There were Bidoof, Loudred, Sunflora, Corphis, Chimecho, Diglett, Dugtrio and Croagunk, and now also the four of them lined up with the others. “Good morning, everyone.” The mienshao greeted everyone with a smile. “As a first point of the day and in my position in charge of the guild until the return of the Guildmaster Wigglytuff, I would like to introduce to you all our newest recruits, which I’m sure had made their own introductions already. Team Windshear please step forward.” She called and Azay and Lex did, walking in front of everyone. “These are Azay and Lex and they’ll be part of the guild as apprentices like the lot of you. I hope you share your experiences with them and teach them all you know about exploring.” She said to them all. “And you two. If you need any advice you have the whole guild to ask and everyone here have been newbies so don’t be afraid to ask.” She said. Both Lex and Azay nodded and went back to the line.

 

“Fine then. Now that our particular pirates have been officially introduced and involved into the guild and seeing as there are no major news lately, let’s end this meeting.” Chatot spoke and then he smiled, surprising Azay and Lex.

 

‘ _ He can smile!? _ ’ The Shinx thought, eyes wide.

 

“All right! All at once!” He rose a wing.

 

And then all the gathered pokemon spoke, with the sole exception of Azay and Lex. “ONE! DON’T SHIRK WORK!” Then Chatot rose the other wing.”TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!” And finally the Parrot Pokémon rose into the air. “AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!” Everyone cheered loudly.

 

“All right Pokémon. Time to get to work!” Chatot chirped with that happy face as he flew away.

 

“HOORAY!” And everyone scattered with Nala going back into the Guildmaster’s chambers. Azay and Lex stood looking at everyone.

 

“Well what you think of the morning meetings?” Arsen asked with a smile.

 

“You can’t be serious!” Azay let out looking at them. “That was embarrassing!” He says, trying to not say that very loud.

 

“Heh I thought the same at first.” Arsen chuckled. “Until I saw that it helped lift everyone’s spirits.” He added, and Azay sighed, deciding to drop the topic.

 

“I fin’ tha’ quite fun.” Lex says with a smile. “Dunno why bu’ ‘tis made me laugh.” He added after that, his tail twisting side to side slightly. “So then. What we gonna do?” He asked after a bit.

 

“Let’s go to the boards and pick some missions.” The Vulpix said and started to walk towards the ladder again, this time climbing it more calmly than how they went down. Once the four in the first level of the Guild, they went to one of the mission boards to pick up some missions. Arsen and Layla had explained them about the boards. The missions were separated in two boards, one for rescue missions, recovering and exploration, and other dedicated solely for Wanted posters. Arsen had said that they like to pick various missions on a same territory each time, so Azay and Lex were wondering if they’ll do the same today. Deciding to let the more experienced Team pick their missions this time.

 

It took them some time and quite a bit of arguing, but in the end, Arsen and Layla decided to pick an Exploration Mission. “This will be it.” Arsen said, giving the mission to read. Lex reached to it and picked it up to then leave it down on the floor to read it outloud, since Azay wasn’t able to read it.

 

“The Authorities of Treasure Town ask fer an Exploration Team to investigate the recently discovered Mysterious Cave… Localization… Danger…” He suddenly stopped reading when he saw the number on the reward. “Woah!” He let out. “So many zeros!” He said, Azay looking at him stranged and Layla giggled and approached.

 

“Don’t get your hopes too high, this is what you’re gonna get” She said as she stepped on the poster to cover one of the zeros, the reward being much less appetizing now.

 

“What!?” The Shinx let out seeing the new thing.

 

“We told you. The Guild takes most of the money reward of a mission.” Arsen said with a smile.

 

“So. Basically, we have to go to this Mysterious Cave and explore it from the beginning to the end?” Azay asked, getting a nod from the Siblings. “So, like making a map of it?” He asked.

 

“Well. Yes and no.” Layla says. “If this place ends up being a Dungeon, mapping it would be meaningless since those places are constantly changing. You go in once and the next time the layout of the place is not even near the same!” She said. “So we are going there to check it to know how dangerous it is, to know if it is actually a Dungeon and correct the localization on the map.” She finished.

 

“And of course while we are inside all we find is ours to take.” Her brother added.

 

“Well… Tha’ soun’s better than havin’ all our money taken.” Lex said hearing this last detail of the mission.

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll forget about the money soon enough.” Layla giggled for that as she smiled. “So then. Let’s go!” She added afterwards, heading towards the ladder.

 

The four of them climbed up and out of the guild. Then they went to the pond at the crossroads and The siblings from Fiery Souls looked at the newbies of Windshear. “Ok first things first. You have to prepare for a mission. Which means going to the market and getting some supplies. You should divide the work and while one is picking up missions the other goes for them.” Arsen said, getting a look from the other two males.

 

“Uhm… Arsen… You know we don’t have any Poké.” Azay said.

 

“I know. And since this Mysterious Cave doesn’t seem to be that far away you won’t need much supplies. Maybe it’ll be enough with what we find on the way there. But you have to know it’s very important to prepare for long missions or missions on far away territories.” The Vulpix instructed them.

 

“Like when a ship has to sail fer a lon’ trip. Ye hav’ta stock up on food ‘n’ water fer the whole crew.” Lex compared it to see if he got the point.

 

“Exactly. But as said. Our destination is near. So come on guys! Let’s go exploring!” Layla cheered, jumping on her back legs and raising a paw as if trying to imitate a bipedal pokémon raising a fist, yet she had to use her tail to hide her belly. Her enthusiasm getting out some chuckles from the boys as she kept on two legs for a moment before going back down on all four paws.

 

* * *

  
  


“See? We told you it wasn’t that far away from town.” Layla said as they arrived at the entrance of the Mysterious Cave, as the place was being called.

 

It was true, the way there hadn’t taken them much time. At least the Sun hadn’t moved much from where it was when they left Treasure Town. The place wasn’t much, the normal entrance to a cave at the feet of a mountain. The fact brought up the question as to why hadn’t anyone found and explored it earlier.

 

“How did they find this place?” Azay asked out loud looking around.

 

“Not a clue.” Arsen answered. “The inform said that someone saw the cave and approached to take a look inside, but that something made it run back to town. The police think it might be some illusory trap caused by hallucinogenic spores.” The Vulpix said.

 

“Could ya use a language we all understan’ please?” Lex asked gently, Azay scratching the back of his head since he also didn’t catch what the fire type was referring to.

 

“Uh, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. “The authorities think that the one that discovered the cave fell for a trap made with Illusion powder. Since it said he had seen some kind of rock monster roaring and chasing it away from the cave.” The Vulpix repeated.

 

“Tha’s messed up.” Lex let out for that, looking at the Vulpix, he just shrugged.

 

“Well that was the declaration of the Pokémon.” He finished.

 

“Well I say we go in and explore!” Layla said. “With luck we might be able to draw a map of the cave.” She added with an excited smile and her tail wagging a lot, making her brother smile warmly at her, while Lex smiled for her carefree attitude. Azay meanwhile, was looking into the cave and around the entrance.

 

“We better be careful then, we might find more traps like that.” He said, wanting to get into business already and starting to head in.

 

“Hey! wher’ ya thin’ ya go withou’ light?” Lex asked as his partner walked into the cave as if nothing.

 

“We got some light.” Layla said calmly, catching the Shinx attention and he looked at them, seeing Arsen pull out a lantern from his bag. However, what surprised him wasn’t even that it was Layla who lit it up instead of Arsen, what left the Shinx stunned, was seeing the Eevee breathe out a little stream of flames that gave life to the lantern. Saying that his jaw touched the floor would be an understatement.

 

The siblings noticed him after a bit and both laughed slightly at his face. “What?” Layla asked as she tried to suppress her laugh.

 

“Bu- wha-!? How!? Wha’ in the fuckin’ seventh abyss did ya do!?” He asked and they just laughed harder.

 

“Not now. Azay’s gonna get lost in there.” Arsen said while he also went in, the lantern hanging from one of his tails and over his rump.

 

“Hehe. I love the face of everyone when they see that.” Layla said as she went inside as well.

 

Seeing as he was being left behind, Lex hurried inside and came to walk besides the two siblings.

 

Meanwhile. Azay was slightly deeper inside the cave. The Riolu having his eyes closed as they wouldn’t be of much use in the darkness surrounding him. Even then he could see perfectly. How? Why by using his Aura sense of course. His feelers raised and a little Aura sphere in a paw in front of him to act as a beacon and the aura around him resonated with the sphere, allowing him to see even further away that normal. However, his concentration broke when the other three caught up to him.

 

“Hey, cap’n!” Lex called. The Riolu turned and opened his eyes again, seeing them. His move dismissed.

 

“We better not split up.” Arsen said calmly, making the Riolu remember that he wasn’t alone in this exploration, and also scratch the back of his head a bit.

 

“Uh… Right. Sorry.” He said. “Want me to carry that?” He asked, pointing at the lantern.

 

“Don’t worry. I can manage.” The fire fox said with a smile. “Then, have you found anything?”

 

“Nothing at all.”

 

“Then let’s go deeper!” Layla cheered with a squeal.

 

Azay for once chuckled at her. “Calm down, Layla. You are going to end up having a heart attack or something.” He commented as they started moving again.

 

“I can’t help it! I’m just so excited to explore a new place!” Was her answer. “And so far this place hasn’t showed any signs of being a Dungeon.”

 

As if on cue. The whole place started to tremble and some pebbles and a bit of dirt fell from the walls. “You had to open your mouth, didn’t you?” Arsen asked, while Azay and Lex immediately got into a stance, expecting an attack.

 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Lex asked.

 

“We are in a Dungeon.” The Vulpix stated. As he talked the tremors returned with force and the walls started to collapse. “Stay together!” he barked.

 

The four Pokémon stood by each other’s side as the entire place shook and threatened to collapse over their heads. But that never happened. Instead, what happened was that their lightsource showed them how the walls around them sunk to the ground while up ahead another rose. Azay and Lex were utterly surprised, contrary to Arsen and Layla, who were trying to predict where the next wall would raise. Fortunately they were safe. And if the light coming in through the tunnel behind them was any indication, the exit was still open and on their sight.

 

“So… this is a Dungeon, huh?” Azay asked.

 

“Yeah. And a cave at that.” Layla answered him. “You see this is normal. After a bit of time the place changes, no matter who’s inside. Walls raise from the floor or get swallowed by the earth as if there was never one to begin with. New hallways and rooms form. And some rooms can even end up being completely isolated and you are never sure when would they open up again.” She explained.

 

“Those changes are the reason behind our inability to map this places. They are constantly changing and unless we can make some kind of map that changes with the layout of the place it’s gonna be impossible.” He said.

 

“And one more thing. There are a lot of different types of Dungeons. This is a cave, but a forest, a place under the waters of the sea, the clouds up in the skies-”

 

“Basically. Everywhere we go can be a Dungeon, right?” The fighting type interrupted her.

 

“Exactly.” She nodded.

 

“Heh. No time to get bored, then.” He said with a smile that made her laugh.

 

“Nope. But we better keep exploring and see if we find something at the end of this Dungeon that we can report back.” Arsen was the one to answer this time.

 

“Come on bro! Don’t be such a buzzkill.”

 

“Me? Buzzkill? Oh I’m the heart of the party, sis. You should know that already.”

 

Everyone laughed at that, even Azay let out a hearty laugh and the four kept walking through that place.

 

After the tremors that had changed the layout of the place everything seemed to be calm. they didn’t find any Pokémon in there which was strange to them. “‘Tis strange.” Lex commented. “One woul’ thin’ tha’ if someone troubled ‘emselv’s to set up an illusion powder trap it woul’ be to ‘ide somethin’. An’ so far we’ve foun’ nothin’ an’ no one at all.” He said.

 

“Maybe they are not around?” Layla suggested.

 

“But we would’ve found signs of someone using this place as a hideout.” Arsen retorted.

 

“Well, yeah but…”

 

As they got to discuss about whether this place was completely deserted or if someone was using it as a hideout, Azay had decided to think about it, a paw crossed over his torso and the other being support for his head as he thought. “ _ I’m not liking this one bit… This place is too calm and I haven’t seen a single pawprint on the floor besides our own. _ ” The Riolu thought as he looked around again. The entire place was quiet, there wasn’t any sign of anyone having set foot or paw into this place. The lantern that illuminated their way revealed no pawprints nor any traces at all that floating Pokémon might have left behind to guide themselves. It was, at best, unsettling.

 

The four kept moving forwards, further and further into the Dungeon cave, looking for the end of it. “‘Tis startin’ to get borin’!” Lex said as so far they had found nothing at all.

 

“Yeah. I thought an exploration would’ve be more exciting. Like… Finding some hidden treasure or… something!” Layla admitted, her ears low on her head.

 

“Well we won’t know unless we reach the end of this place.” Arsen tried to cheer up the other two. Looking at Azay for some help he saw the Riolu on edge, looking around and on high guard, and he chuckled. Thinking that he was nervous from his first exploration and that was the reason why he was like that.

 

After a little while more, the two teams reached a tunnel that led them to a huge room of the cave where they found quite a view: A medium sized lake fed by a waterfall that came from the ceiling right on the center of it; surrounding the lake, vegetation grew wildly and free, creating an underground oasis. The water was crystal clear and the surface shone with the sunlight that came in through a hole on a side of the room. There were even some trees growing around in the most sunny area, their branches trying to reach for the source of the light as deep green leaves sprouted to dress up the top of them. The view was astonishing and left everyone with open eyes and mouth. “Woah!” Layla said as her eyes sparkled at the scenery before her eyes. “Now this is what I was talking about!” She declared about to step forth to go explore the little oasis.

 

However, the moment she tried to move forwards, the ground started to shake. The four of them tumbled for the violent shake and fell over on their bellies and rear end. After that they rolled down the rock they were on and fell on the grass. Azay was quick to react and turned to see something that left him speechless. Lex had almost as quick reflexes and both members of Team Windshear were stunned paralyzed as the rock rose on top of a mountain formed of a few rocks and one of the bigger ones rolled up to float above the big rock they’ve been on the whole time. Then more grass covered rocks rose and formed arms at both sides of the creature as well as cracks appeared on the rock on top of them all. In just a moment they had a rock monster roaring at their faces. Lex backed away as Azay stood up and approached the siblings who had also turned to see the monster the moment it roared at them and were just as paralyzed by the surprise as Lex had been.

 

“Outta the way!” He barked at them, snapping them out of their stupor right in time to see the monster raising an arm and slamming it down on the ground where they had been standing an instant before.

 

“We gotta ge’ tha ‘ell outta ‘ere!” Lex called, making a dash for the hill that led to the tunnel they had just come through. The other three did the same.

 

“What the hell is that thing!?” Azay asked.

 

“Just run!” Arsen said back.

 

The Riolu looked back for a moment to see if the creature was coming. And sure it was there, the rocks that had supported the lower part of its body rolling over like a cart’s wheel as the main body floated above them, acting as way of movement. “Fuck!” He barked and accelerated even more, passing his three companions as he ran. “ _ You just need to be faster than them and you’ll be safe! _ ” Was what his mind and instincts were screaming at the Riolu, who obeyed not caring for anything. Until a thought crossed his mind: “ _ But they’re you comrades. _ ” That thought hasn’t been on his mind in a long time and it made his pace lower a bit as he doubted his actions. And he looked back again.

 

The other three were in between him and the rock monster. Looking at the siblings he remembered that they had helped him and Lex when they needed it. And looking at Lex he remembered the time on the ship and the impulse to help the Shinx when he needed it. Also he remembered his face at the beach, and his own words. “ _ Did I lie to him? _ ” Azay asked himself and thought for a moment until he made up his mind. “Argh! Fuck this shit!” He barked and turned, skidding to a stop with all four paws before launching towards the monster. “You three keep running!” He said as he passed them and then slammed shoulder first into the creature, making a booming sound as the Extreme speed move connected and made the creature stagger. Immediately, the Riolu used his other arm to pass over the creature, kicking its head and then flipping over it and landing behind it, managing to get its attention.

 

“Wha!?” Lex let out as he stopped his running and turned. “Cap’n!” He called and was about to run back to his team mate.

 

“Lex, go with them! Keep them safe!” The Riolu said as he backed slowly from the creature, which rose an arm and threw it down. Azay didn’t waste more time and started to run in the other direction. Lex was left with the words in his mouth as he saw this and turned, looking at the siblings that had stopped just a bit further away from him.

 

“Le’s get tha hell outta ‘ere!” He said to them and, not wanting to risk more of those things surprising them, the three started to run towards the exit.

 

Meanwhile, Azay had ran all the way back to the Underground Oasis before turning and getting the hit of the stone arm that sent him all the way back to the lake spitting blood. The Riolu stood up after a bit, his fur all wet and he looked at the creature. “Fine.” He said as he spat some blood. “The harder way it’ll be then.”

 

At this, Azay charged up an Aura sphere on each paw and threw them at the creature in a way that both spheres of energy where rotating around the other. The attack flew into the main body of the creature and the following explosion made it fall deformed. The Riolu looked at it for a moment, allowing himself to relax. He turned around to see himself in the water. He saw the blood dripping down from his mouth and washed his face to get rid of it. While at the same time his mind went back a few moments, to when he almost ran away leaving the others behind. “ _ Why? _ ” He asked himself. “ _ Have I been alone so much time that I care more for myself than for those with me? _ **”** He couldn’t shake off the feeling of disgust that overcame him at that moment. “ _ Have I grown so selfish? Then why did I save Lex on the ship? _ ”

 

Deep in his thoughts, he missed the sound of the creature reforming once more behind him. Once it was fully formed again it approached the Riolu with haste, stone arm raised as it was ready to attack. Azay saw it in the reflection of the water and turned around just in time to see the attack starting to come down on him. There was no time to dodge and such a hit was meant to crush him completely. He wouldn’t be able to form an Aura sphere in time, and not even Extreme speed would take him out of there without a scratch.

 

However, before the creature managed to land the blow, something hit it and blew it up. “What are you doing, kiddo!? Run!” A voice called and the fighting type looked around until he saw someone in the hole that opened to the outside. It was a Decidueye with dark red wings, black body and dark brown head. The owl Pokémon was holding one of his veins with an arm while holding this curved like a bow. It was a strange sight, more so seeing him take a feather out of his wing and use it like an arrow that he shot again. The feather was covered in what the Riolu recognized to be ghost type energy. The Grass type shot his arrow and this flew straight to the creature that had risen again. The moment the feather-arrow landed, it blew up and the creature backed away, with a crack on its main body. The Decidueye took the moment to fly towards Azay and landed by his side. “Don’t stay there gawking! Either fight or flight!” He said, those golden eyes fixed on the Riolu for a moment, until the creature roared out again and threw a big rock at them. Both Pokémon jumped to the sides and the grass type shouted a Shadow ball while Azay sent an Aura sphere.

 

Both attacks hit their target and the creature was deformed again. At that moment the Decidueye went to Azay and looked at him. “You don’t have much time. Go away now!” He said pointing at the tunnel.

 

“What about you?” The Riolu asked.

 

As the owl answered, the creature started to form again. “Just get the hell out!” The flying Grass type was starting to sound annoyed, and after that response, the Riolu thought better and made a dash for the tunnel.

 

He didn’t look back this time, he just ran all the way. The cave started to tremble again and he saw the walls sinking. “ _ Shit! _ ” He thought as he kept running. After running trying to keep his balance, and turning a few times, he finally see the exit, and his companions just outside. The Riolu felt something inside seeing them safe and this spurred him to go full out with extreme speed. Seeing the exit he forgot about the place reshaping and just went straight. He jumped over collapsing or raising walls and even slid down the walls that came from the ceiling, thanking his reflexes.

 

Thanks to the combination of speed and reaction he managed to make a straight line for it, and exited the cave sliding under one of the walls and out of it, skidding to a stop and letting himself relax on the ground with a hard sigh of relief.

 

“Ya made it!” Lex said, clearly excited.

 

“We were starting to get worried.” Layla said and Arsen nodded with a smile. Azay looked at the siblings and seeing their expressions of relief he managed to smile and fist bumped at them to then look up and find himself with the face of his team mate, who had also the same smile as he looked down at him.

 

However, after a moment, he saw Lex tense up and blush hard. At first he didn’t know why that was or why he felt shame emanating from the electric type, until the Riolu looked down and saw that he had stopped right under the Shinx, between his four legs, and he himself blushed quickly and kicked himself out, while Lex jumped to a side as the Riolu stood up.

 

“Why were you just standing there?” The Riolu asked as he looked away.

 

“Well.. I was worried an’... ‘s good to see ya fine.” Was the answer. “How did ya get rid o’ tha’ thin’?” He asked after.

 

“I got help and could lose it while running out here.” He was about to start explaining the fight with the creature but Arsen stopped him.

 

“Tell us on the way back. We have to inform of this place to the Sheriff and Nala, and tell them that the witness wasn’t under any illu… illusi- hallucinogenic trap.” The Vulpix said.

 

“Ya know how ta say ‘hallucinogenic’, bu’ mess up tryin ta say ‘illusory’?” Lex teased a bit.

 

“Hey! I would appreciate it if you leave me alone with my vocabulary.” The fire type protested, earning a few laughs for his reaction.

 

“Well then! Let’s go back!” Layla said. “We have to report this to the Sheriff and the Guild.”

 

Everyone nodded and started to walk back to Treasure town.

 

* * *

 

After informing Sheriff and Nala about the cave and the monster they encountered there. Azay mentioned that a Decidueye had helped him and even gave a brief description. Sheriff Moll asked the Riolu and Arsen to write down a full report of the mission, as they were the leaders of the teams involved, but Nala directed the petition to Lex, who nodded yet she got a funny look from the officer. After that, the four decided to go have lunch with the siblings’ father once more. The siblings didn’t want to leave him alone for long and whenever they had free time they spared some to go visit him. However. Contrary to that morning, instead of heading to his house, they went to the central plaza of Treasure Town and came into a library.

 

The place was big, packed with stands from floor to ceiling that if anyone had to guess they also supported the roof of the place. And all of them were packed with books of all kinds, ranging from easy, light books for those that were starting to learn to read, to really complex books like specialized encyclopedias and history books. The two siblings approached the center of the building where a desk was placed in a ring like formation and various Pokémon were attending to the ones that came and asked.

 

“Good afternoon you two!” Came the voice of a Sceptile that approached to attend them. “Looking for something in particular today?” She asked. The Sceptile was mostly average, the only difference being that the bulbs on her back were brown and her eyes red like rubies.

 

“We would like to request that Lorekeeper Arthur takes some free time to have lunch with his offspring and their friends.” Arsen answered, the joke sounding loud enough to disturb the peace of the place.

 

“Oh Arsen. How many times have I told you?” The Ninetales asked as he approached with a warm smile to the desk, the Sceptile going away to keep attending other Pokémon. “Do not speak so loud in the library.” He said with a half stern tone.

 

The Vulpix chuckled slightly. “Yeah I know. And I’ve lost the count.” He answered.

 

“A hundred and thirty… one.” Layla answered, getting the same raised eyebrow from both her brother and her father and funny looks from their friends. “What? I thought you wanted to know.” She said, her ears low.

 

“I’m just surprised you can remember the exact number, my princess, that’s all.”

 

“Oh well. Shall we get going then? We got to write a report for the officer and Nala this afternoon.” The Vulpix said.

 

“Speaking of the topic. Azay, I hope you didn’t mind me sharing about your lack of knowledge about reading and writing with a friend of mine. You see she comes day after day to teach those that don’t know. And you’d be surprised if you saw her students. She said she would be glad if you could come in your spare time so she can teach you too.” He said.

 

The Riolu looked at the Ninetales for his words and listened to them, feeling still slightly ashamed but he swallowed it up and nodded.

 

“I’ll accept the offer.” He said.

 

“Fabulous. She’s gonna be here all day. Her name is Noemi, and she’s over there, teaching the youngest kits right now.” Arthur said and with one of his tails pointed to the west area of the library.

 

Everyone looked and they saw an Umbreon with pale grey fur and blue rings and silver eyes. The Umbreon patiently teaching a few kits of various species how to read the different letters. “Ok. I’ll come by later.” The Riolu said with a smile. “Thank you, Mister Arthur.” He bowed respectfully.

 

“Please, just Arthur is fine. I’m not that old yet.” The older fire type laughed a bit for that. “Lara, dear. Would you mind taking care of the Library while I’m out?” He asked to the Sceptile that had greeted them earlier.

 

“Sure, Arthur. Enjoy your meal with the children.” She answered with a smile.

 

After that, the five Pokémon went out of the place and went back to the family’s house. There was still leftover steak from breakfast and Arthur had kept it warm by leaving it with a bunch of hot stones he had heated up with his own fire. It was a good way to keep the food warm through the day.

 

On their way to the house they talked about the mission. Each of them sharing how the experience had been for them. The conversation going on until they reached the house.

 

“‘Tis was an excitin’ mornin’ to be honest. Yet I cannot stop thinkin’ on how ‘tis possible for a place to jus’... change like tha’ so suddenly.” Lex said.

 

“Well it is really easy.” Arthur said, making Azay and his partner look at the older Pokémon.

 

“How’s tha’?”

 

“Well you see. Every living being has certain… powers to call it in some way, within them. The plants, the Pokémon. The world is no different. Except that it doesn’t use its powers, it lets it roam freely all over itself, and thus as living beings come and go, those powers have been accumulating as long as the world has existed. Being such an ancient World, these powers have grown more presence and palpable. In the air and the ground. Again, these powers are free and it seems like they have a mind of their own, some kind of conscience. In a dungeon, these powers are much stronger than anywhere else. For example, in a Dungeon Cave, the Earth element is very strong, as so it changes the place to its very whim.” The Lorekeeper of the town explained to them.

 

“So… If I got it righ’. Ye’re sayin’ tha som’ kindda elemental power is wha’ makes tha Dungeons be in constan’ change, right?” Lex asked after the explanation.

 

“More or less yes.”

 

“‘Kay then. Now I know from whom did ya learn har’ words, Arsen.” He said out of the blue, causing the Vulpix to laugh a bit for the comment.

 

“From what you have said, I get Layla has Fire Type Hidden Power?” Azay asked calmly.

 

“Yup! I’m the fire of the team!” The Eevee answered with a big, proud smile.

 

“Are you now? Why’s that?”

 

“You see. I got a little problem. While I can control any fire I come in contact with. Breathing my own fire burns. I don’t know why but it’s like that and I’ve learned to life with that.” Arsen explained. “Besides. I got my sis here to help me with her own fire!” He added with the same smile as his sister.

 

“You’re just saying that to be nice.” She said, mostly teasing her brother but still nuzzled him with a purr and he did the same to her.

 

“Of course not! I wouldn’t be able to do much without you.” He said.

 

“Well you have your psychic powers.” She retorted and he snorted and laughed a bit.

 

“You mean those that I mess up with everytime I use them?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“Oh you little witch!”

 

The two siblings had forgotten about everyone as they were about to start a play fight. However, their father interrupted them by clearing his throat as he left them their food. Meanwhile, Lex had a big grin on his muzzle, same with Azay, though the Riolu was just smiling calmly at them, both of them already having their food and just waiting for Arthur to have his so they all could start.

 

As they ate, they talked about the day and some family and work anecdotes, Lex and Azay laughing as they were so funny that they couldn’t hold back. After a little while of conversation Arthur started to talk about how he met his mate.

 

“I was just a storyteller back then. I would just sit on the plaza minding my own business until some kit would come and ask me to tell them a story. And as I talked more Pokémon would gather to hear it. Amongst them was who would be my mate: a Flareon whose beauty no one could dream of shadowing. Once I was done with the story she approached me and we got to talk. I shared a couple more stories with her and the rest of the Pokémon that had gathered, and when I was done I offered to accompany her home. From that day there wasn’t one morning or afternoon that she wasn’t there to listen to my stories, whether I repeated them or not, and we’d get to talk a bit after I was done on the way back home and little by little we fell for each other and became mates. And after some time this two little trouble seekers were made and hatched.” He said, talking about his children. “Now that wasn’t as long as this book where the parents tell their children how they met and made a story long enough to get ten books out.” The older fire fox laughed.

 

Azay had noticed something. As the Ninetales talked about his mate, he could see the warm smile on his muzzle, and also he could feel it in his aura, a feeling he recognised as longing. He dearly missed his mate and it was revealed to the Riolu’s ability to feel others emotions. He caught himself shedding a tear. Pawing his face, the Riolu noticed it and then rubbed his face to try and get his composure back. Wanting to change the topic he decided to ask.

 

“So how did you become Lorekeeper?” He said.

 

“Because the Pokémon around town wanted me to be, since I knew most of the stories and legends of the town, which where what I shared with the kits and those that gathered at the plaza. They started calling me Lorekeeper. And then I was offered to work at the Library. Some time later I was in charge of it.” The Ninetales said calmly.

 

The information made the Riolu wonder and he decided to ask. “Then… Maybe you know about this creature we found at the cave?” He asked. “It was a creature made out of rock. The main body was a big rock and the rest of it were also rocks that formed around it.” He said, not having a better way to describe the creature himself.

 

“You found an elemental in that cave?” The Ninetales asked, shocked. Everyone showing him a confused look. “An elemental is a living being, born of the elemental power of an area. A manifestation of sorts. There has to be a lot of Earth elemental power in that place for an elemental to be born.” The Lorekeeper explained.

 

“‘Tis dangerous for Town?” Lex asked.

 

Arthur stopped for a moment, trying to remember. “No. It shouldn’t be. If an elemental gets away from the place it was born then the power that formed it would disperse and it would most likely die. Even then these creatures are really dangerous since they won’t hesitate to kill anyone that disturbs them or their birthplace.” He finished.

 

“Well. ‘Tis good ta ‘ear tha’ thin’ won’ go outta that place.” The Shinx said as he finished his meal.

 

The rest of the group finished their meals with more trivial conversations and anecdotes and then it was time to go back to work and to the Guild, since there was work to still be done. Team Windshear went with Arthur, as the offer for Azay was still up and the Riolu had the afternoon free in a way, and Lex thought that the Library would be a good place to write down the report he had to turn in at the Guild that night.

 

* * *

 

**And it’s done! Finally it’s done! -crying in front of the laptop-**

 

**Lex: wha’s with tha crybaby?**

 

**Azay: He just finished the chapter…**

 

**Lex: woah! Took ‘im lon’ enough!**

 

**Me: well sorry for having to think on a mission appropiated for the two of you and having to think on the dangers you might find in the future, and that’s to name a few things.**

 

**Azay: Don’t forget that you spent most of the Summer playing console and writing the cowork, that luckily is finally done.**

 

**Me: oh you! -sigh- Yeah… true. But hey better late than anytime, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a pain to write having to set up a lot of things that I forgot to plan out and I’ll try to not take so fregging long as 5 or 6 months to release the next one.**

 

**Hope to see ya on the next, leave a review or a comment if you please, don’t be afraid :)**

 

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
